Already, I see your hands coated with blood
by HK-Revan
Summary: Revan had a rather bad meeting with the jedi council. He gets transported onto a certan Nubian ship 4000 years later. He has his memories. Revan arrives and goes to the Jedi Temple. Master Fay appears and so does the lovable homicidal droid HK47.
1. Memories of the past

Already, I see your hands coated with blood

Summary: After an extremely bad meeting with the jedi council, Revan disappears and reappears on the Nubian ship headed to Corustant 4,000 years in the future.

Notes: Revan remembers who he was after the jedi mind wiped him. When Malak confronted Revan he remembered everything. This follows the light side version of the game.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or KOTOR

Prologue

**_He knew, he always knew the path he chooses to walk would be dangerous and painful. _**

"Would you kill us, Revan?" Master Vrook asked the best he could while being force choked.

**_He knew that he would kill millions._**

Revan stood there, calmly, using the dark side of the force to choke the jedi council members. They wanted to talk to him about the events aboard the Star Forge. They assumed he was memory less and loyal to the jedi. He wasn't.

**_It seemed ironic, the emotionless mask that he wore as, a sith lord, allowed him to blend with the jedi._**

He walked in, silent, and again the council assumed he was light sided. They should have noticed how the mask he worn on his face was cracking. He was being shattered bit by bit and no one noticed.

**_Fools_.**

It started okay, questions and interruptions as Revan told them of all the events that occurred. He did not tell them that he had his memories. He spoke with no tremor or emotion. The perfect jedi.

**_The jedi code allowed him to be cruel, ruthless, and emotionless, in turn the perfect sith. _**

He ended and they spoke amongst themselves with their thoughts. Revan stood there observing them, noting who was there and who was not since the last meeting he had with the council. Zhar, Vander, and Vrook were alive. Apparently, they survived the Dantooine bombing, and made it back to Coruscant. Revan did not feel mad or happy they survived, he just did not know what he felt.

**_Kreia noticed the raw power and potential. Pity she did not notice blood that would paint his soul._**

The darkness was there, buried underneath the mask of light he constructed. It was waiting for a chance to show itself, to show the jedi it was not tamed or cowed. It was patient; it will wait until the moment.

The council members finished there meeting and turned back to silent jedi padawan.

"Revan, too quiet you are. Something the matter?" Vander spoke, his large eyes peering at Revan.

Revan stirred and lifted his eyes to observe the jedi masters. His eyes were a bright cold yellow, the first thing to notice if something was amiss. By the time the jedi noticed, they were struggling against his force choke.

**_Life was cruel to him, so he was cruel back._**

"Would you kill us, Revan?" Master Vrook asked the best he could while being force choked.

Revan was standing there, watching listlessly as the jedi were dying. His eyes were clouded, not as sharp as before. His hands strayed to his lightsaber, and he ignited them, the mantle of the force and heart of the guardian in each lightsaber hilt. The crystal Solari in his pocket, picked up from the dried corpse of the former owner.

He walked to Zhar and lifted one saber up locking eyes with the jedi master.

**_Never look into the eyes of those you will kill_**.

A lesson that was imparted to him from Kreia, one of his former masters.

He heard bangs and curses outside the chamber. Some jedi outside the chamber were trying to get in. Too late, the door were built to resist lightsabers. By the time they get in, the masters' cooling bodies will be the only thing left.

Zhar was also a former master of his. Zhar taught him for a time, a liability, yet he couldn't kill Zhar. For one who had killed millions of beings, it was a sad irony.

Then there was Vrook, a gruff old man who was harsh to everyone. Surprisingly, Vrook saw through his mask first. In a way, Vrook was kin to him. Vrook understood so much and yet could not understand why Revan left to fight. None on the council knew, not even his former masters.

**_It was ironic; every time he killed, he was killing himself._**

His blade descended and he swung.

**_Already, I see your hands coated with blood._**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4000 years later

Anakin sat there dozing off. After all the excitement of meeting the other jedi and the strange warrior that attacked Qui-Gon he was relaxing. R2-D2 was keeping him company, he really like the droid.

He awoke to a clattering, or was it the creepy feeling that traveled up his arms to the back of his neck. Qui-Gon told him it was the force's way of warning him when something is going to happen. The ship was small, so he heard the clatter of boots as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan come rushing in. They survey the room but see and feel nothing different from before.

Confusion was thick in the padawan's voice.

"Master, we both felt something but nothing is different." Obi-Wan said still surveying the room.

Qui-Gon too was confused. They all felt the warning through the force. He is better attuned to the Living force than the Unifying force and he felt where the disturbance originated.

"There" he said calmly to his apprentice pulling out his lightsaber ready for whatever came. The sith on Tatooine told him all too clearly that something was in motion.

Anakin, Obi-Wan turn to the corner of the room. They watch in awe and surprise as what seemed like a figure appear. The person was slowly materializing with a body part appearing one at a time. It seemed to be male and human. He also appeared to be no more than Obi-Wan's age. He was fully clothed and armed what appeared to be two lightsabers attached to his belt. He seemed dressed as a jedi from the old times.

The two jedi ready themselves as the body fully appears. That was when they felt the darkness. It washed over them and dragged their hearts to their stomachs. A sith had appeared on the ship and they were ill prepared to fight him.

"Anakin, go to Captain Tanka and warn him." Qui-Gon said softly as to not attract the sith's attention.

Anakin nods and rushes off up the stairs to alert the captain of security. The Queen's safety is the priority of the mission. He gives Obi-Wan a reassuring glance, and tightens the bond between them.

_Are you ready padawan?_ He asked Obi-Wan.

_Always master._ Replied Obi-Wan. He then continued jokingly, _I would make sure we do not have to go back to the healers again and get patched up for various injuries, they may not like it that we are regular visitors. _

_Not funny_. Qui-Gon replies reprimanding him slightly, but it made him light hearted again.

_It was true; they probably have a wing named specifically for us._ Qui-Gon thought with a slight grin.

He refocuses towards the sith. The force warned him that the being was waking up.

A pair of icy blue eyes meets his, cold, dark, and emotionless. Strange, except for the vibes that he sent this one could have passed for a jedi.

Please Review

---------------------

----------------------

----------------------

Any questions please ask


	2. To the present

Disclamer: I don't own Star Wars

Chapter 1

_**I regret to tell you that I regret nothing. **_

You are Revan, and you have just started killing the Jedi council members.

Your lightsaber stopped, inches away from Zhar's neck. You deactivated your two sabers and hung them on your belt. Zhar was not mad, just disappointed. Funny, was he disappointed you did not kill him, or disappointed things turned out this way.

You stepped back and observed the dying Jedi masters. Most were already unconscious due to the lack of oxygen to their brains. You would have just stood there and let them die slowly and painfully by asphyxiation, but did not.

You notice your hands trembling.

_**Stop shaking**_

They keep on shaking.

You released your grip on the Force Choke, allowing the Jedi masters to breathe again. They were all too injured to be of any threat to you, so you stood there watching.

_**Pathetic, the famed Jedi masters were pathetic. **_

The two different memories collided with each other, each trying to gain dominance, each so similar and yet so different. The loyal personality the Jedi implanted in you was slowly blending with your past personality, and during this process, you were torn between two lives.

**_Were you Drax Nar the Jedi, or were you Revan, former Sith Lord/ former Jedi knight._**

Your mask was cracking; surely, they could see it breaking. Then again, they have to be conscious. The calm exterior did not mirror the raging, turbulent emotions you hid. Nor did it show that the light was waging a battle, and losing horribly.

_You let out a strangled laugh, the darkness was dragging you away from the light and you were letting it._

**_The darkness knew your weakness and exploited it. It was patience and it always wins._**

Pain, which was all you felt, during the Mandorian Wars and the recent war that was waged between the sith and Jedi.

_**You fell willingly to stop the pain. **_

Surprisingly, your first kill did not occur until you was thirteen. True, during missions people die but you was not the direct cause. You still remembered the hot wet blood that splattered on your face and hands. Your master caught you washing your hands for hours, trying to get the blood off.

It took days of counseling and meetings with the soul healer for you to stop imaging blood on your hands. You lied so they would not bother you anymore.

"_Revan was power. It was like staring into the heart of __the Force__. Even then, you could see the __Jedi__ he would slay etched on his soul._"

— Kreia

You were powerful, but with power came a price. You were either too sensitive or empathic, did not matter, both abilities screwed you in the end. You could handle death, but when millions of sentient beings died each hour, each day, you were overwhelmed with the pain and in turn hardened you heart. You became icy and stiff, aged beyond your years. Instead of the exuberant padawan, you became a model Jedi. You were knighted at eighteen standard years, and then became sith lord by the time you were twenty.

**_The darkness embraced you, as you became its favorite child. _**

You pulled on the dark side, filling your heart with darkness, squishing whatever was left of the light. You were going to kill the whole council with Force Storm and this time you are never looking back. The shadows extended and embraced you, cocooning you in dark tendrils. As your hand glowed with electricity, you wonder, am I destined for the light or dark.

**_You are falling into the abyss, and this time no one could catch you_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4, 000 years in the future

Revan slowly opened his eyes. He was off balance, and vulnerable. The two Jedi standing there defensively told him he would not be able to get out of it without injury. He clenched his fists, mentally checking all escape routes and opponents. He felt something was wrong; he just could not put his finger on it. The two Jedi were brimming with the light side of the force, and Revan was currently not lightsided. Heck he did not even know what he is on.

Before the Jedi could speak, Revan had them both in a Force Choke. They were lifted into the air and were gasping for breath, their unlit lightsabers clanking on the floor. Revan probed their minds and easily got in. Their mind shields were pathetic and Revan wondered if the standards were lowered in order to be a Jedi master. Two names popped up, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. The two Jedi were a team, one master and his padawan. Their clothes seemed much different from the ones usually worn by the Jedi order. Revan probed the whole area and was shocked to be on a ship, a ship in hyperspace going to Coruscant. He was trying to get away from Coruscant, but alas, the Force did not want him to. The Jedi were futilely trying to break his Force Choke, the master almost got out but failed. They were both turning blue from lack of air. Revan felt a massive force signature traveling his way as well as other humanoids.

Seemingly bored, Revan released the Force Choke and flicked his twin lightsabers on, his black dark Jedi master robes contrasting with the light silver bulkhead. The two Jedi were kneeling on the floor holding their throats. He felt rather than saw the massive force signature enter the room. To his surprise a boy walked into the room followed by armed guards, the boy seemed to be surrounded by the force and was like a beacon. The pure light in the boy made Revan uneasy, he didn't like the light, it reminded him of what he was.

One of the guards was going to shoot him but the Jedi master stopped him. Revan stood there his lightsabers humming, he wanted to get out away, but if they fought, the ship may get damaged and they might crash. Revan still wanted to live and finish his goal, and then he will let himself die.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood there watching the stranger warily. His force signature screamed darksider and they were ill prepared to fight him. Before they knew it, both of them were unceremoniously lifted right off their feet and chocked simultaneously. They both felt a probe on their shields and were shocked that the sith went right by both of the shields.

Qui-Gon tired desperately to break the Force Choke but did not succeed. This sith was stronger than him and he feared that he failed his mission and charge. He felt the Force Choke dissipate and collapsed on the floor massaging his throat, he touched the bond between him and his padawan.

_Padawan,_ Qui-Gon asked, _Are you okay?_

_Yes master, I am fine_. Obi-Wan answered. He was gasping from the pain and was unnerved by the intrusion in his mind.

They both felt the reinforcements come, even though it was pointless. If this lone sith could take a Jedi master down without breaking a sweat, no one else could stop him. They heard the snap hiss of two light sabers being turned on. They had to do something or their mission would become a failure.

Anakin and Captain Panka with a few guards ran into the room. They saw the stranger with two lightsabers and two-sprawled Jedi. They concluded that this was their attacker. One of the guards was going to shot the stranger when the elder Jedi stopped him.

"We don't want to goad him into attacking." Advised the Jedi master, despite the fact that he had already been attacked and defeated.

"What are we going to do, the Queen most get to Coruscant, can't you use your jedi powers to kill him?" Captain Panka asked urgently, the Queen's protection was all that mattered.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "He is beyond us, and we Jedi were easily overpowered."

Captain Panka was in shock, a young man overpowered two Jedi, and the man seemed unharmed. If the two Jedi were defeated already, then they may be dead already. He was prepared to die for his Queen. He glanced at the stranger and saw him armed with two lightsabers. This is too much he thought.

Obi-Wan glanced at his master, worried. They were stuck, attack the sith and die or do not attack and still die. He was uncertain in what to do; he only hoped his master could figure something out.

"Who are you?" His master asked the Sith.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Revan wanted answers and he wanted it now. He definitely knew something was wrong, but it eluded him.

"Who are you?" The Jedi master, Qui-Gon, asked.

"Drax Nar," responded Revan. He would not tell them his real name; it was too dangerous and foolish.

"Will you kill us?" The Jedi stated bluntly.

"No."

"Why is that?" Damn, the Jedi keep on asking question. He felt a vein throb in annoyance.

"I needed a transport to Coruscant." Revan replied through gritted teeth. The Jedi temple had the largest archive in the world and besides he did not want to dominate the universe anymore. He went to war to help the Republic not damn it.

"But how did you get here?" This time the padawan asked the question.

"I don't know." Revan hissed, it was true he had no clue how he ended up in space on a ship.

"I give my word that I won't attack you and in turn I will go to the temple with you." Revan said calmly. He still had his honor, something that even as a Sith Lord he still keep.

"Very well." The Jedi master said despite his padawan's protest.

"What year is this?" He asked to the Jedi master as they left the room curious.

"It is the year .." Revan didn't hear the exact number he just reacted.

"_**What!"**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in the room alone, still reeling form the shock that he was 4,000 years in the future. He was out of his time. They left him in the room to think, probably still surprised by his outburst.

_This has to a trick_ Revan thought. Maybe _a very realistic illusion created by the Jedi_. He stomped on that thought, even thought the Jedi mind wiped him they were not that powerful. He felt thought he force and was not shocked to feel thousands of force signatures. He felt a veil of darkness over the force, blinding the Jedi, even him. Interesting.

_4,000 years does give one the time to rebuild the Jedi order from the ground up_ he thought. Revan hacked into the console and downloaded the data into his datapad. There was a lot of catching up to do. He felt the boy walk in the room and hissed in annoyance.

"What do you want boy?" Revan stated gruffly, he had a lot to catch up on and listening to little brats was not one of his highest priorities.

"I'm a person, and my name is Aankin." The boy retorted to Revan.

For some reason those words struck a cord through Revan.

**_I am a Jedi, and my name is Revan.._**

A past memory flicked past Revan, too fast to be caught.

He looked up from his data pad to see the boy still standing there.

"Even though you are a bad guy, I think you have a good heart." The boy said with a child's exuberant nature and then he left the room.

Revan sat there surprised, no one had said that to him every since his rise to Sith Lord.

His heart was a block of ice by then.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Revew

What do you think?

If you have questions please ask.


	3. Darkness and Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

Destiny gives you a path; fate kicks you into starting

Revan stood there ready to massacre the Jedi council. The energy humming thru him, unlike Malak, Revan always was in control. The darkness surrounding him, protecting him from the intruding light never penetrated his heart.

"Revan despite your origins... " Master Vander was healed enough to speak. Unfortunately.

_**You knew!**_

Revan screamed silently. They knew, and they did not tell him. They knew of his past, and let him fall anyway.

"Revan, why are you acting like this?" Atris asked. She knew him as a child, but even she never understood him.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO ACT!" Revan snapped. The coldness gone, replaced by a fury unmatched by any fire.

**_CRACK_**

His famed mask splintered and cracked. It was leaking. All the turbulent emotions started streaming out of the leak showing the Jedi a piece of what he felt.

_**Hate Anger Sadness Pain Horror Fury….and**_

_**Love**_

He loved her, Bastila. When he was mind wiped, he grew to love the brat. When his memories returned, he still loved her.

His power was breaking the windows, cracking them into little pieces.

_**NO**_

Revan screamed in rage.

**_NO REGRETS_**

He focused his energy and his eyes were a sickly yellow and black veins protruded form his face. The darkness seeping into his heart, turning it black. He let out his energy-

**_PAIN_**

**_Scorching and burning sensation_**

Something burned his side. He sees a bright light coming out of his tunic. With one hand, he brought it out and nearly drops it in pain.

The Solari crystal was reacting to the amount of darkness that was being weld. It glowed and he blinked. He was seeing things.

_His hand was disappearing..._

He snatched his hand back, witnessed the crystal glow, and levitated itself. The bright halo of light scorched his senses.

_His blood boiled at the presence of such pure light._

_His other half however bathed in the light, singing its praises and listening to its song._

He could feel it burn away the darkness, leaving only light. It was killing him very slowly.

_After all, he is a half-breed of the True Sith._

"It hurts doesn't it?"

A figure appeared. Revan glanced around; there were shadows everywhere and a crack where the light was coming in. The Jedi were nowhere to seen. He was in his mind.

"Who are you?"

The figure smirked, and walked closer, the darkness coiling away.

"I am you"

"No you're not. I am Revan." Revan retorted to the figure. He noticed he appeared much smaller than his usual height.

"I am you, the you should have been if the Jedi didn't interfere." The figure sneered at the word Jedi. His face was becoming clearer, glowing eyes shone in the darkness.

"I am a true sith, as are you." He proclaimed proudly.

"I am a mirror reflection of you" Revan could see the figure, two gold eyes and a face.

"You are not me," Revan denied, backing away. He noticed the figure was clothed in the robes he wore as a Sith Lord. Revan himself was clothed in gray robes, which changed color, shifting, changing.

"I am not you," Revan proclaimed. The light was making an even bigger hole, the shaft of light flooding the darkness.

" Aw, are you afraid of your destiny?" the figure hissed mockingly. Now Revan could see the face, it was his own. Twisted by the darkside, sneering at him.

" You shouldn't, after all I am you," The figure walked forward and grabbed Revan by the throat, not noticing that the light was burning him.

**_I am you_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stand there in the operation room discussing the new arrival. They were both deeply perturbed. The sith could of killed them but didn't nor did he kill the queen. In fact, he was currently reading.

"Master why did you agree?" Obi-Wan asked confused.

"The mission is the priority the sith could have killed us but didn't besides his arrival is interesting," replied Qui-Gon. This Draz felt different from the tattooed warrior he fought earlier. Besides being defeated, this one did not exude that much hate or anger. He just felt like a cold spot.

"Master, he is not an interesting life form. He is a danger to the mission. We should tell the council, so when we arrive the Jedi will be prepared," Argued Obi-Wan. He loved his master, alive that is.

"Padawan, we will send a transmission to the temple and tell them of this new development. However right now he is not a threat." Qui-Gon ordered, "He feels like an old soul, a time traveler perhaps?"

Obi-Wan were stunned. If his master was right, then the intruder could be someone from the distant past or future. If there were sith that strong, he shuddered to think what happened to the Jedi.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes and prepared to mediate. His connection to the Living Force has allowed him new insight on many a mystery. "Come padawan, lets mediate on the situation."

Together the two released themselves into the living force, searching for the answers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Revan sat there dejectedly. It is the future, but which? Some of the dates and events were different from what he remembered, so he summarized this is a parallel future. Something yanked him from his timeline and deposited him in another.

He felt the two jedi start mediating and figured to mediate as well. The veil of darkness irked him. It was not there when he was a jedi, it seemed to fog everything and cloud his sight. He felt different, his powers weakened slightly, but not noticeably. The bond he had with Bastila was gone, it was splintered, ripped, frayed and damaged beyond repair. Unless he returns, then the Bastila in his past will fall.

He did not want her to fall. When she fell, her beauty was masked by the darkness and dirtied by the hate. As a sith, he felt her strong spirit would be twisted until it is unrecognizable. He loved her, loved her enough to consider himself changeable, to change himself. He closed his eyes, and mediated. Trying to find out why he was here.

**_I do not believe in a fate that will fall on us no matter what we do. I do believe in a fate that will fall on us if we do nothing. Ronald Reagan_**

****

**_Please Review_**

**_Ask away_**


	4. It burns

Disclamer: I don't own nothing 

Revan struggled against his 'twin' tight gripe. His other half was strong, and quite crazed.

"Revan" He purred his eyes glowing with power, and a bit of madness.

"You were falling, during the war." He paused. "No one noticed, not even Malak, your supposedly best friend. Not even after he caught you drinking."

He flicked his free hand and the darkness cleared away to a picture of a very drunk Revan sitting in his quarters.

Flashback

Revan's point of view

You sit there, draining the bottle of its contents. Several empty bottles were lying around the room. You close your eyes, and remember what happened earlier.

You were standing on your flagship, when you first feel it.

_**It's them!**_

The echoes of people dying.

_**Ahhhhhhhh..gurgle**_

During the war, you were able to shield yourself from the worst affects of your 'gift'.

_**Noooooooooo… Why!**_

It helped, a bit.

**_Hide the children, I'll protect them._**

Pictures flash by your eyes, of screaming people, dead people and pillaging Mandalorians. You nearly collapse to the intensity of the visions you receive.

**_Monsters!_**

A transmission was sent to your ship, and it stated what you already knew.

_**A child, whose body was blackened and bloody, lifeless eyes staring back at you at.**_

A settlement was attacked by a fleet of Mandalorians, and massacred. No survivors. Civilians were attacked and slaughtered.

_**A field strewn with dead bodies.**_

No survivors.

**_Blackened bodies of women, and children, guts and blood strewn about._**

Those words echoed in your head.

**_Blaster burns everywhere, broken swords and pieces of body parts cover the ground._**

The crew reacts to the news horrified; you retreat to your quarters and spend the next ten minutes throwing up.

**_Mama, what's happening?_**

As you staggered back to your bunk, you grab some bottles of whiskey you confiscated from an enemy's outpost and drained them away.

**_Bodies bloated from the sun._**

You started drinking to edge away the visions, the pain and to drown away the voice that screamed vengeance. It was always louder after the visions, and it whisperings were starting to make sense.

_Revenge..against the monsters._

That scared you, your mannerism; your behavior was changing, tipping to the dark side.

**_No, spare my children._**

You could feel the icy coils in your heart, around your soul, singing a song only you can hear.

**_Bones and guts everywhere_**

_It sang of power, revenge, and completeness._

**_A child's headless father lying near the mangled child's body._**

You always felt that a part of you was missing, a hole in your existence.

**_Blood dripping everywhere_**

You feel Malak coming, even through your drunken haze.

The screams echo in your head.

You hear the whoosh of the door, as Malak comes striding in, he was angry and was stomping towards you.

Mandalorians streaming out branishing weopens. Their blood caked armor corvering them from attacks.

You wave a hand, and forgot that you were holding an empty bottle and the fact that there were empty bottles all around you.

**_A bunker filled with terrifed children._**

Malak stops and sees the state you were in, a disheveled drunken state.

**_The walls dripping with the wet red splatter of blood, mixed with some blue blood._**

The amounts of alchohol were removing your senses.

**_A man with a surprised look on his face, as a sword erupted from his belly._**

"Revan? Why are you drinking?" Malak sounded concerned, you did not notice, the warm haze was descending on you.

**_A child's head not attached to its body._**

You black out, and awaken to see Malak concerned face right above yours.

**_I…don't wanna die_**

You hear his questions through the thick fog that clouded your mind.

**_Run, children, run_**

"Malak, what do you feel when someone dies?" You did not know why you asked him that question, you were pretty drunk.

**_For Mandalore!_**

"I feel there passing through the force, why?" He sounded genuinely puzzled. He wasn't as sensitive as you were.

**_Daddy, where are you?_**

"I feel….their l…" You stop, a wave of fresh visions hitting you.

**_Margret…Run!_**

You stop; you could not burden your friend with what you see. You smile shakily, and whisper you were all right. He leaves and lets you sleep away the alcohol not pressing further.

**_Mommy, mommy, where are you?_**

End Flashback

Revan hissed as his twin smirked and the darkness covered the picture.

The darkness disappeared again this time leaving webs, shinning webs that crisscrossed everywhere.

"Do you know what this is?" His other half asked.

He points at a shimmering blue line, strong and thick.

"That is the bond Bastila created when you were dying, it connected you to her."

He pointed to another line, it was a dull grey but thicker than the bond line.

"That line is duty, the duty to the Jedi and sith. Even as a Jedi, it was a bright grey almost silver and as a sith, it was a deep black."

He pointed to the other shimmering webs.

"These other lines connect you to your 'friends'."

He smirked and pointed at a whitered up line that was dissolving away.

" That is bond you had with Malak, as a Sith Lord you severed it and replaced it with a Master bond with Malak. When you killed him, both lines were severed and are now disappearing."

He points at a dark rope, starting from the center leading out.

"That is link you have with the darkside. You were born with it, it is a part of you." He sounded positively happy.

He points at the shimmering light rope, coiled around the center linked to the other lines.

"That is the lightside link you developed during your time as a Jedi," He was scowling," Soon that link, will be severed and you will become what you were destined to become."

Revan scowled back, squirming out of the other beings grasp. He fell and landed on his knees.

"You were the voice, during the wars." Revan hissed in realization.

"Yes, I tired desperately to help you, but alas you did not listen."

Revan snarled and leaped at the figure, only to pass right through him landing on the other side.

"Hahaha, you cannot fight me Revan. After all, I am merely a voice that whispers to you."

Revan glanced around, it was his mind, he should be able to esacpe. He looked at the light that was streaming in and smirked.

"Light burns, right." He stated casually, as he edged towards the beams of light.

"Yes, too much exposure of pure force light can kil…" He trailed off as Revan ran towards the light,

"Stop!"

Revan ran and felt the burning sensation of the light. The Solari crystal was an object of pure light and he figured that should kill him.

He turned as the dark figure ran towards him; Revan could already feel that he was burning up.

"I am a monster, with no past or future. An end to such a useless soul is no loss."

He felt himself dying; finally he can sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the real world

The Jedi felt a great rush through the force, Bastila screamed as she felt the bond was severed and she couldn't feel Revan's force signature.

The guards rushed into the room, finding only sprawled injured masters, broken windows, and a smoking medal and crystal in the center. There was no trace of Revan.

In the temple, Bastila collapsed crying as she felt her love disappear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Future

Revan awoken to a snout in front of him, belonging to what appears to be a Gungan.

"Yousa awake? Wesa there."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it?

Please Reveiew

Any questions?


	5. The Arrival

I know, so late. Sorry, I had another idea and story and yeah. SO SORRY.

FORGIVE ME?

Chapter 5: The Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is Star Wars related.

Revan watched as the Nubian slipped out of the traffic lane and started to slow. Revan noticed that Coruscant changed, not much but it was noticeable. After threatening the Gungan with bodily harm, he waited for the ship to land.

And so a few minutes later the Queen and her entourage, consisting of her handmaidens, two Jedi, a droid, a Gungan, a time traveler, exited the ship and headed towards the group of politicians assembled on the landing platform. After a few steps, both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stopped, watching he group walk on. Anakin looked back, but Qui-Gon motioned for him to continue with the group. Revan however stood back, his robes protecting him from the whisking air on the platform. He hung back, not wanting to intrude on this meeting. Besides he was new here, there may be some enemies that are unseen. The Jedi and their entourage were meeting with the Supreme Chancellor, and the Senator of Naboo.

Revan scowled, he hated politicians, once he was tempted to order HK-47 to kill all the politicians in the galaxy but restrained himself. It would be a waste of time and ammunition although HK-47 would probably love to do it.

_"I am most eager to engage in some unadulterated violence!"_

_----HK-47_

He hung in the back and waited for the group to be dismissed. He felt a creeping darkness, like tendrils of shadow surrounding the platform. Revan ignored the feeling; he would deal with it later. He had inklings to what the feeling was. Now, he needs to find out what happened and why. The Jedi made their excuse and trailed away, he followed slowly

* * *

A short while later, the group was at the Senators office at 500 Republica, the massive building just a short trip from the mushroom-shaped Senate building that housed all of the Senators who lived on-planet. While the Queen discussed Naboo with Palpatine, Anakin crouched by the doorway, listening in to the conversation.

Revan himself was leaning against the wall, eying the senator form Naboo. He could feel the nexus of darkness, but it still eluded. The man or women was well hidden, the veil in the force did not help matters either.

* * *

He walked with the Jedi, and noticed how the boy was illuminated with swirling Force. Revan remembered an old coot that had a saying.

"_…Sometimes swirling __Force__ is just swirling Force. It gets all us old __Jedi__ excited at our age so we go "Oooo, destiny!"_"

_--Jolee Bindo _

The boy had a destiny, a great one, although, his future seemed shrouded in shadow. Maybe later, he will see what type of destiny the Force had for the boy, a dark one or light one. Revan's own destiny seem to be kill, kill and kill some more. A very unhealithy lifestly. Filling his head with musses, he robotically followed the trio to the temple.

The temple was a big as ever, designed to fill people with awe. There were Jedi mowing around, moving here and there, with little kids tagging along. Some of the Jedi, noticed how different Revan looked, or the fact that his aura was freezing the very air that they were breathing. Qui-Gon kept on walking, but sent a mental nudge to Revan to stop doing what he was doing. Revan filled his aura with _'happiness' _and the air warmed up. No longer were they breathing out frozen water molecules. They walked and walked until they came upon the big door of the high council room. They stopped and Qui-Gon motioned for Revan and Anakin to wait. Together the Jedi partners entered the council room.

* * *

Later 

The council meeting was wrapping up. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were finishing up the report and waiting for the council's deliberation. They have yet to tell the council of there new visitor.

"We shall use all of our resources to unravel this mystery and discover the identity of your attacker." He raised one hand in dismissal. "May the Force be with you, Qui-Gon Jinn."

The rest of the masters repeated the salutation, and Obi-Wan turned to leave. He stopped in his tracks, however, when he saw that Qui-Gon was still standing in front of the Council.

Yoda looked at the Jedi master, curiosity ion his eyes. "More to say, have you, Qui-Gon Jinn?"

"With your permission, my Master, I have encountered a vergence in the Force."

Yoda's eyes widened. "A vergence, you say?"

"Located around a person?" Mace asked.

Qui-Gon nodded. "A boy. His cells have the highest concentration of midi-chlorians I have ever seen in a life form." He paused. "It is possible he was conceived by mind-chlorians."

"You refer to the prophecy, of the one who will bring balance to the Force. You believe it is this boy." Mace stated. Qui-Gon held his hands up in a placating gesture.

"I don't presume-"

"But you do!" Yoda snapped. "Revealed, your opinion is!"

"With you permission, there is more. During our transit back to Coruscant, a stranger appeared on the ship, we believe it is a Sith."

Mace rocked back in his chair at that. "During hyperspace?"

"Yes, I also believe it is a time traveler."

Disbelief was expressed by the suspicious council members.

"Impossible, we did feel a huge disturbance in the force, but a Sith?" responded Mace Windu.

"Masters, I also believe it was a Sith from the Jedi Civil War."

"A Sith from the Jedi Civil War? What proof have you?" Yoda questioned.

"His style of clothing was the type of clothing the Sith wore during the war. He also had a strong force presence." Qui-Gon did not mention that the Sith beat both his padawan and him in combat in merely seconds.

"You brought him here? To the Jedi Temple, what havoc could he already do?" Shaaki Ti said concerned.

Qui-Gon blinked and smiled sheepishly. He did not think that far ahead.

Yoda sighed," Send for some Jedi to watch the Sith."

Mace Windu," Bring the boy before us, we will deal with the Sith later."

* * *

During the council meeting, Anakin and Revan stood there thoroughly bored. Anakin decided to talk to Revan, he was curious after all. For some reason, he could feel a bond between him and the stranger.

"Hiya," Anakin said with a big smile.

Revan turned his head slightly and merely raised an eyebrow. Talking to little kids, no matter how powerful they could be, were not on his agenda to do things.

"Um, do you like pod racing?" Anakin blurted the question out, when the stranger did not respond.

When he did not hear an answer, he hung his head sullenly. He was bored and he wanted to do SOMETHING!

His head perked when he heard the words Swoop Racing.

"I race with Swoops. It is different form pods though."

Thus followed a conversation on Swoops and Pods, turned out the two were both pilots.

The conversation continued for some time, and ended when the two Jedi left the council chamber.

Qui-Gon led Anakin to the room and left the boy there. Obi-Wan kept on glancing at Revan nervously. The two walked out to the balcony and left Revan alone.

* * *

Revan was once again, bored to death. The veil on the Force obstructed his vision, and slightly hampered his ability to use the Force, slightly. He decided to find the imformation he wanted on his own, the Jedi here were probably as ill tempered as the Jedi in the past. He could not afford to have another fiasco occur, nor would he be judged again by meddling old coots. He needed to escape. He descended downwards, noting how easily it was for him to disappear. He grabbed a random cloak and pulled the hood over his head. Quickly, masking his aura, he walked down the halls following the pull of the Force. 

The pulls lead him to statues, many statues of Jedi, past Jedi and heroes of the Order. He walked by and found a statue similar to appearance to Bastila. It was a stone bust of her and of Juhani and Jolee. He then walked a bit further and found himself. It was his face looking back at him, his eyes, and his smirk. It was like looking at a mirror. Revan wanted to stay here and just gaze at his friends. However, he needed to leave. Whatever security forces they had at the temple would probably be utilized to find him. He heard the quick steps of some Jedi, time to bail. He walked towards one of the many windows and quickly shattered it with his fist. Revan glanced behind him, and jumped from the window, falling into the abyss that was the Coruscant air ways.

* * *

After 

The Jedi that was sent to follow Revan stood before the Council.

"Gone is he?" Yoda asked the young man.

"Yes." Came the reply.

"Where was he when he disappeared?" Asked Depa concerned.

"Near the statues."

"Statues?" The masters glanced at each other in confusion. What would a Sith want to do with statues of past Jedi? Even a time traveler would have wanted to check the date first.

"Dismissed you are."

The young man left, leaving the council to argue with each other.

"This is disturbing, the Sith has escaped." Mace said his dark eyes growing even darker.

"Escaped? No, we did not cage him. Left on his own will." Yoda's mind was busy racing away trying to find reason for what has happened.

"Do we have a visual of his face?" Adi asked.

"Yes." Mace pulled up a file from a security camera and zoomed on the face.

The council members leaned forward and viewed the youthful face. He looked as old as Obi-Wan. Younger than the council members and yet a Sith.

"Seems familiar he is." Stated Yaddle.

"Have you seen him in the archives before?" Asked Ki-Adi.

Yaddle shook her head," Came across him once, twice maybe."

Mace Windu," Can you check the archives?"

Yaddle nodded slowly. Checking the archives would take months, years perhaps.

Mace Windu," In the meantime, we will send messages to the Jedi operating in the Core and Outer Rim to alert us if they came across him."

He glanced around, waiting for any other suggestion. When none came, he moved on to other matters.

"What should we do with the boy?" Mace Windu asked his esteemed colleagues.

Thus, lead to another debate on whether or not letting him into the order.

* * *

Korriban 

Sidious sat on his throne, conversing with the other Sith Lords on Korriban. The trapped souls of the great Sith Lords were able to communicate and great visionaries, despite the fact they were dead. Their images had a faint blue glow, it surrounded them like a halo.

_"Sidious, we felt something, a disturbance._" Hissed on Sith Lord.

"I did as well, although I could not pinpoint what it was." Sidious replied.

_"A traveler, time perhaps_?" Whispered another.

"Really?" Sidious was intrigued. "A Jedi or Sith?"

"Sith of course, Jedi are too weak minded to use the Force in that manner." He answered his own question. The Sith has more power than the Jedi ever will.

_"We saw a person, shadowed in darkness, a powerful person."_ Said a dark figure, his form blending in with the shadows of the room.

"The traveler?" Sidious asked.

_"Perhaps, or the Chosen One_." Came the response.

"A new player, this would change things." Sidious mused. He sat and listened as the rest of the Sith Lords argued and speculated of this player. Noted, taking the dark side away, they would be just like the High Jedi Council in Coruscant. Although, anyone with half a brain would not mention that to them.

* * *

On the dark streets of Corscuant a shadowed figure hummed as he swept away, hiding in the darkness. 

So, what do ya think? Other than, it was short. You would notice how the beginning of the Jedi Council meeting is similar to Sight. It is. It is also similar to the Movie. It is. So, review and comment.


	6. Brats, Money and Twists

Sorry so short…….Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Wars related.

Chapter 6 Brats, Money and Twisting

Revan strolled on the streets of Coruscant. His clothes blended nicely with the shadows, making him look like a wraith. He was not pleased with how the events unraveled, nor was he pleased with his new 'edition'. He glanced sideways and wondered how he got a ward.

_Flashback_

_He was walking slowly, his cloak trailing behind him like a cloud. His lightsabers identified him as a Jedi, and most shady beings backed away from him warily. They had bad experiences with the Jedi Order and did not want to provoke the Jedi. Revan went down an alley, following the Force. As it turns out, the Force was dragging Revan in a wild goose chase. It seemed to like the idea of making Revan its errand boy. Already he saved two cats, a child from falling off a building, and an old lady crossing the street from becoming road kill. It was a bad day for the former Sith Lord._

_He felt the Force jerking him along hurriedly, trying to get him somewhere. When he finally got there, it was empty. Revan was tempted to yell at the Force but stopped. He would look like a raving lunatic, and despite the fact he was half way there he was not. Spying a large dinge in the wall, he slouched blending in, nearly invisible. He waited patiently for whatever the Force wanted him to do. A few minutes later, he heard the loud struggles of a person or persons. A dark figure, a tall human was dragging another huddled person along. The huddled figure was scratching, biting, and hissing, trying to escape its captor. Its captor was human, with an ugly scar on his face and scraggily hair._

_The person who being dragged was unrecognizable. However, the slave collar was not._

_The Force wanted him to save the person from the slaver; the nudging in his head started hurting more. Revan stepped from the shadows alerting the slaver._

_"Who are you?" Shouted the slaver angrily, he had to bring the slave to the auction and the idiot in front of him was slowing him down._

_"Don't you know slavery is outlawed by the Republic?" Revan answered eyeing the slaver. He hoped it was outlawed; four thousand years can bring a lot of change._

_"So! It's a Carther, they are not human." Sneered the slaver, yanking the rope harshly._

_"It does not matter, slavery is outlawed. You are breaking the law." Replied Revan. He reached for his lightsaber, thumbing it on._

_With a hiss the lightsaber activated, bathing the dark area with a cyan blue glow he held it aloft waiting for the slaver's reaction. He was not disappointed, with a shout the slaver drew a blaster and shot at Revan repeatedly. Revan blocked and somersaulted over the slaver using the butt of his lightsaber to knock the slaver unconscious. He turned to the Carther and quickly slashed through the rope. He turned his lightsaber off and knelt down to eye the Carther. To his surprise and disgust it was a child, the slaver was trying to auction of children. He very carefully deactivated the collar and placed the collar on the ground. Child or not, Carthers are very powerful warriors. Not many people would provoke a Carther. Not unless, they wanted to end up in to numerable pieces._

_"Hello," Revan said softly not wanting to scare the child. The child's big gold eyes looked at him._

_"Hi," the child said quietly, quickly looking down. The child tensed as if expecting to be beaten. Revan grunted in dismay, the child probably beaten regularly for practically nothing._

_"What's your name?" He asked trying to strike up a conversation. It will do him no good, nor would it do the child good to stay here in the dank, dark and dangerous area. The child remained silent._

_"My name is Revan, what is yours?" He was desperate, after all only the Jedi would remember him considering that he did almost destroy them. He had probably been forgotten by the non-Jedi. Then again, he did almost destroy the Republic._

_"Hanel," murmured the child, looking down. Revan smiled slightly, progress._

_"I'm a Jedi; do you know what the Jedi are?" He asked the child. True he was a Jedi from the past and a Sith but the kid didn't need to know that._

_"They are the champions of the light, warriors with honor." This time the child looked up, eyes blazing._

_Revan smile was strained; it was a glorified image of the Jedi._

_He began talking to the child, turned out the child was a girl, ten years old. In turn, he told her about the Jedi and one thing led to another._

_"Do you wish to travel with me?" Revan heard his mouth utter, in horror._

_"Okay," Hanel replied smiling._

_Oh, Crap…He has a walking and talking child following him in his journeys._

_End Flashback_

Hanel was following him like a faithful puppy, or more like Malak. Finding some spare clothes and getting the kid cleaned was a problem. It also took all the credit he had left on his person. Therefore, Revan was going to the bank, to see if he had a bank account still open from the past. He entered and walked to a cashier.

Using a drop of blood the computer consulted its memory banks and it turned out he did still had a bank account. The account had approximately thirty trillion dollars in credits and some miscellaneous properties and such. Turned out, four thousand years worth of interest adds up pretty nicely. Revan closed his jaw with a snap, took out fifty hundred thousand credits, and walked away, positively beaming. The Jedi Order was dirt poor and was funded by the Republic. That was the only reason the Jedi did not have padawans begging in the streets like some monks. It would be hilarious and damaging to the image of great warriors.

* * *

Sidious glanced at his computer. A message was waiting for him. He read the message and raised both eyebrows in astonishment. The account for Revan was opened and money was withdrawn. He found out about the account some decades ago, and when he failed to open it decided to watch it. Since it was blood activated, and since Revan disappeared, there was no chance it was ever going to be opened. However, it looks like a descended of Revan opened the account. Sidious cackled in glee, his plans were moving smoothly and there another powerful alley to contact.

* * *

The council chamber was silent. All the masters were contemplating the horrifying news that reached them. They had found Revan's account but could not shut it down. Therefore, they decided to watch it, just in case a descendent opened it. So the news that someone accessed the account stunned them into silence.

"Perhaps the Sith that traveled here is a descendent?" Murmured Adi.

"It could be true, we didn't get a blood sample from our visitor." Responded Ki-Adi

"Hm, clouded the future is." Yoda said calmly. Out of all twelve of the councilors, he was not worried.

"What should we do? Should we send another Jedi with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan as a precaution?" Asked Mace worried.

"Hm, we should." Said Yoda. "All in favor of Master Windu to accompany Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan?"

While Mace Windu sputtered in indignation, the other councilors all agreed.

This time Mace Windu traveled with the Queen to Naboo.

--

Yeah, hmmmmm


	7. I'm not your Erand Boy!

It's a bit short ….SORRY

Disclaimer: I don't own anything star wars related

Revan sighed in contentment. He was lying on a big plush sofa without a care in the world. Life was good, for once. Hanel was playing with the holonet, and was not bothering him about Jedi this and that. Force, she was annoying but he couldn't be mean to her.

Speaking of the force, it was nudging him for a good while, but he ignored it. He deserved a rest after saving Hanel. After all, after he saved the little runt, he saved yet another old lady, some idiot brat, and a directionally challenged Jedi from falling off a building. Revan rolled his eyes at the thought of a directionally challenged Jedi, you would think that being a Jedi you would have a decent sense of location.

Revan scowled at the ceiling, he was a former Sith Lord, one of the best fighters the Jedi Order has to offer, and yet he is stuck babysitting a child, a child who wants to visit the temple, which he wishes to avoid at all costs. So here he was, dozing on an expensive sofa doing practically nothing. _Ha, take that, it's not like it could do anything to him_, he thought. The Force was the source of his power , however it is not like it was being commanded by dead Jedi. He then heard a creaking noise. His world faded into darkness as something very hard smashed onto his chest.

O.o;;;

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanel watched in shock as her mentor was covered in pieces of the ceiling. She stood there stunned as an emergency team arrived. She didn't react when they asked for her name or identification. She did also did not react when a Jedi took her to the temple. She could only watch her mentor being dragged out of the rubble.

She latched onto the Jedi, shivering. It was strange to her; it was almost as if she could _feel _what her mentor felt. She felt his anger and annoyance but now all she could feel was pain. Intense pain and….then nothing. She cried on the Jedi, her mentor Revvie (her nickname for him) was gone, just like her parents. She lost him, her friend.

Revan was transported to the Jedi Temple. The healers at the temple were better equipped to deal with injured Jedi. The healers at the temple immediately submerged him into the tank of bacta.

It never occurred to the Jedi to check if he was, the intruder that the council wanted found.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Revan awoke to whiteness, a big white room. Correction: A humongous white, shiny, bright room. Revan was not amused.

"I'm dead aren't I," He said calmly. "Dang, I suppose starting a war and killing millions of people doesn't get you into hell then what does."

Silence

"Would you rather be in hell, Revan?" asked a voice Revan knew all too well. Bastila materialized in front of him. She had aged well, a master's robe covering her remarkable slim body. She had white hair, a thinning crown and wrinkled little hands.

"Wow, you sure look old." Was the first words Revan emitted out of his big mouth.

Bastila twitched and walloped him on the head. Revan cringed and rubbed his head gingerly.

"Geez, Bas you got more violent with age," Revan smirked.

"Hahah, youth so violent," chuckled an old man. A balding dark skinned man stepped into view, his dark eyes dancing with amusement.

"Jolee, you old man. How are you?" Revan turned his attention to Jolee, he like the old coot, despite the crazy tales he told.

"I'm dead, how do you think I am," Jolee said dryly. He turned to Bastila and said calmly," Revan this is Bastila. Bastila this is Revan. Don't slobber all over him when I'm still in the room."

"What!" Came the indignant yell from both parties. "Isn't it elder abuse to force a..." he stopped.

Revan's eye twitched and he looked ready to fry the wizened Jedi, when a small voice interrupted him.

"Revvie?"

Revan turned and saw, Hanel standing there confused. Revan blinked and winced as Hanel hugged him with all her strength.

After she let go, she turned to view the other two people in the 'room'.

"Revvie, is that Bastila?" Hanel wanted to impress her hero. Revan told her about his friends.

"Yeah and that's Jolee." Revan said calmly pointing.

"Oh, Jolee is the old insufferable coot and Bastila is the um...pretty lady with huge pro..pro.." She stuttered at the last word.

"Proportions?" Jolee volunteered amused.

"Yeah, Bastila is the pretty lady with huge proportions." Hanel beamed not realizing what she done.

Bastila glared at Revan and advanced clenching her hands, at the same time Revan was backing up.

In a desperate attempt to save himself from being beaten he asked, "Where am I ?"

"I'm dead right?" _I mean I got squashed by a ceiling of all the ways to die_, he thought.

"No." Said Bastila calmly.

"**_There is no Death, there is only the Force_**" Echoed thousands of voices.

"Revan, your destiny is at hand," said Bastila smiling that smile only old people could smile.

"Ah Crap"

-

Didn't expect that did ya…HAHHAHAHAH

Ahem review please


	8. A BUILDING are YOU NUTS!

Short as well, oh well

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Wars related.

Chatper 8 **A BUILDING **are **YOU NUTS!**

"Ah, Crap? Is that all you can say Revan!" Bastila appeared most furious.

Revan shrugged. He blinked and scowled.

"Why the heck did the ceiling fall on me?" Revan asked Bastila and Jolee. The duo flushed a bit.

"We thought of doing other ways to speak to you…we were going to collapse a building on you." Answered Bastila apologetically.

At first Revan was speechless, then he said, more, like screamed," **A building**…Are you nuts….**I could have died!**"

The two looked down sheepishly

Silence descended.

"Geez," muttered Revan. He then took a good look at himself and visible twitched.

He appeared as a youth with a padawan braid. He was clothed in the new style Jedi robes, with a cloak. He touched his braid and smiled slightly, it brought back memories of times when visions did not cloud his thought.

A hand gently touched his shoulder; Revan looked up into Bastila's warm eyes.

"So, what was so important that you had to collapse a ceiling on me?" Revan said calmly with a puzzled look in his eye. He was confused why he looked the way he did; after all, he stopped being child years ago.

"Revan, when your ability manifested itself, you slowly sealed away the parts of you that shouldn't have been sealed away." Said Bastila apprehensively.

"Like what?" Revan had a good idea what was sealed but needed confirmation.

"Compassion, sensitivity, the ability to see the good side of things. You saw only the darkness, it clouded your vision. When your visions grew stronger the parts of you that were missing were being filled with--"

" The darkness." Completed Revan. He scowled he didn't like the past, it still brought pangs of pain.

" Revan,….Are you sexually frustrated?" Asked Jolee delicately

"**What**! No…Is that all?"

"Ah, it's good to get that question out." Jolee said beaming, at Revan's glare he scurried away to entertain Hanel.

"We were hoping to help find your 'inner child'. Your psychological problems may impede your ability to perform during the mission."

"Mission,…Oh..my… _Destiny._" The word destiny was said sarcastically.

"What would happen if the Jedi woke my body up?" Revan asked Bastila worried. While his mind was not there his body may act on auto pilot.

"Don't worry, watch." She gestured at a white space and it shimmered and shifted.

**Real World**

The Jedi took a blood sample from the sleeping Revan and inserted into the machine.

The Jedi busied himself with the blood workings and blinked in surprise. The machine was busted. After pushing a few buttons, he turned to call tech support. He never made it.

A burst of lightening arced out of the machine hitting the padawan, frying him nice and crispy. He was not dead, just unconscious.

**Back to other world**

Revan closed his eyes and scowled again. A Jedi had been fried just so they could talk to him.

" What if it missed?"

"Then you would waken and we would bring you back."

"Yeah and drop a ship on my head," Revan murmured half to himself.

"Dang, you guessed." Jolee said surprised.

Revan snorted and sighed," Okay Bas…Lets do it."

Bastila smiled slightly and gently placed a hand on the young boy's temple.

_'Oi, what happened to Hk?'_

_'We believe he is somewhere, we did not pay much attention to the homicidal droid.'_

_'I like HK.'_

_'Only you Revan, only you….Ready'_

_'Yeah'_

**Real world**

Jedi Healer Jan walked to the Healers Wing. Her padawan was late with the blood sample and identity of the mysterious Jedi.

She tried with her link to her padawan but found it blocked. The spell of burning flesh greeted her and she ran. Her padawan was unconscious but injured with burns. She quickly called for other healers forgetting about the mystery guest.

--

So, did I lose you? Sorry if I did. You can ask if you don't understand.


	9. A kiss is a Kiss, is it?

I'm going to smudge something. Certain ages and appearances. Except Revan. Don't yell.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing

Revan floated in his mind towards his inner child. As he reached there, he wondered what his inner child will look like and how weird it would be. Bastila left him to himself because it was his path to walk and she could not interfere. Secretly Revan thought purposely putting him in a coma was interfering.

He found himself in a………bar? The younger version of him was sitting on a barstool and drinking what looked like ale. Revan walked towards his younger self and snatched the drink away.

"Hey!" Came the indignant reply, slightly squeaky. His younger self had a pouty look on his face.

Revan stared at him.

"So, how are you?" Revan's inner child said calmly while grabbing another drink.

"I'm fine….why the sith are you drinking?"

"Huh? Oh, this stuff is just juice. The place just looks like a bar because it relaxes you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the Qui-Gon guy likes to watch grass grow. It calms him."

"Uh, huh. So what are we suppose to do?"

"Um…Harmonize your different parts so that you can focus you mind on your mission."

"Different parts?"

"Yeah, Darth Revan, Jedi Revan, me, um your conscious and some other minor things."

"My conscious?" He said in a disbelieving tone, after all how could you leave your conscious behind.

"Yeah, he's right there. Hi Larry." Revan's inner child pointed at a short blobbous figure slightly slouched on a chair.

Revan sighed. "The point, what is your point."

"The point is that we started to defragment. The problem was when we became sensitive to death. We were attached to it and in turn forgot everything else. It didn't help that the Jedi tried to reprogram you after that incident. Or the fact the dark side was slowly destroying you from the inside. Falling or embracing doesn't matter, the dark side is insidious and lethal. "

"Do I need to be whole?"

"Yes, you are weaken when you don't focus. You are weaker now, than you were as a child. As a Sith Lord you were hanging together by threads."

Revan motioned for his younger self to continue.

"What we have to do is gather up the broken pieces and put them back together."

"What about the mission?"

"The mission was that you were supposed to change the Jedi."

"Really?"

"The method you used was unorthodox but it worked, kinda."

"Kinda?"

"You set in motion for the Exile to get kicked out and not a casualty during the Jedi Civil War. When you disappeared the other Sith Lords nearly destroyed the Order but the Exile defeated them and restored the Order. However now there is a threat that is looming and your job is not to destroy the threat."

"Really?" Revan was good at killing things and generally corrupting everything he touched not helping innocent beings.

"You have to change the Jedi and in turn help someone else with their destiny. The Jedi forgot many powers that their predecessors wielded. Many holocroms were destroyed and only you can teach the Jedi their past powers."

"Gee, this is going to be fun." Revan said sarcastically, getting up slowly. Great…he has to teach people who want to kill him.

"The Sith has been planning for years. He is just as cunning as you are and already his plans are in motion. You cannot jeopardize this mission. If you fail, the Jedi will be eradicated. Thousands of years of history will disappear. The republic will fall and the Sith will win."

For once, the inner child was solemn, his eyes deadened. The matter was serious.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. All we have to do is blend and teach Jedi. It won't be that bad."

Revan grinned and waved at his inner child. Then a thought occurred.

"Wait a minute. How the heck am I supposed to blend…"

Then the pain hit. He felt like someone was yanking his brain out of nose, and then he was gone.

At the hospital wing, on a bed, Revan woke up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depa was mad. Correction: She was fuming. She was returning from a recent council meeting with her fellow councilors, except Mace was gone on a mission.

The meeting was a waste of time. Master Yoda started the conversation discussing food. Food of all things, how food tasted, why it tasted that way and so on. Surprisingly the other councilors did not mind and engaged in a conversation about food. It reminded Depa of being in hell. Oh wait she's still alive, dang.

Secretly Depa wondered if the old troll was going insane, after all after 800 years your mind isn't that sharp anymore.

One of Depa's friends' padawan was in the hospital wing and Depa was going to check on her friend. As she walked towards the door, she was distracted by a warning in the Force. She closed her eyes, focusing on the Force and slammed into something hard. By now the Force was screaming and she opened her eyes.

A tall man stood in front of her. The lack of a braid told her he was a knight, but she didn't know him. She knows all the recent people who had been knighted.

Wait…the Sith. His picture fitted the picture of the intruder.

Depa quickly turned her lightsaber on and swung at him. The Sith ducked and flicked his lightsabers on. One of the lightsabers sputtered and died, the other was a light cyan color.

Quickly falling into Vaapad she hoped she could distract him long enough for the council to come.

After exchanging some blows, she suddenly froze. She could not move, she could see and hear but could not move. It was as if she was in stasis, her limbs could not obey the messages the brain was sending.

The Sith eyed her warily, his lightsaber tip hovering near her neck. Depa struggled to move but could not break the hold he had on her.

She was so focused on moving that she ignored her other senses. Thus her surprise when she was kissed by the Sith. Her paralysis broke but Depa was too shocked about the kiss to even care. The Sith backed up and ran. Depa stared her cheeks coloring red slightly.

A tap on the shoulder alerted her to her savior. The lone padawan must of surprised the Sith and Force pushed the Sith, either it worked or didn't.

"Master Depa, what happened?" The councilors arrived.

Depa sighed; it was going to a long meeting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Few minutes earlier

Revan awoke, naked on a bed with a blanket covering his form. After asking a padawan where his clothes was he was given new ones. As it turned out, his robes were too dirty and ripped to be usable anymore. Inwardly Revan mourned the loss of good robes, the new ones were itchy.

His lightsabers were returned to him, along with his utility belt. He walked out of the doors and collided with someone. A woman, Chalactan maybe, signified by the symbiotic markings on the bridge of her nose. Or she could be someone who got tattooed on a mission.

She was older than he was, wearing Master's robes was. A warning in the Force alerted just in time for him to duck. Her lightsaber seared the air where his head use to be.

She shifted to a form that was unfamiliar to him. Similar to Juyo but more advanced.

He flicked his lightsabers on and to his dismay, one was broken. It sputtered and he hung it on his belt.

He quickly sent defensive, he had Force powers at his disposal.

After narrowly dodging the Jedi Masters blade several times, each nearly touching him. He concentrated and pulled on the Force freezing her.

Unless the targets resist successfully, all hostile creatures within a certain radius of the Jedi become completely paralyzed and vulnerable to attack. However, even those that manage to shrug off this power become slowed, unable to attack or defend effectively in battle.(1)

It appeared the Jedi forgot this rather helpful ability, shame.

He scrutinized his frozen opponent. An unexpected Force push made him stumble forward and he kissed the Jedi.

Revan backed away, twitched and ran. As he ran, he forgot about leaving Hanel with the Jedi. He was too busy gaping at what happened.

Okay….now….so…..like it?

Did you expect it?


	10. Discovery

Disclaimer: I no own Star Wars

Hanel stood in the middle of a circle of people. These people wore robes and had intense looks on their faces. There were only ten people there though.

" How feel you?" The green toad asked.

Hanel frowned. She felt cold and hungry. She knows the meeting is important, but can't get her head to focus.

"I'm hungry. Are you edible? I mean you look like something my species would eat. What do you eat? If you ate too much would you explode? What wou--" She stopped. The council members were staring at her.

" I'm sorry, I babble sometimes."

" What do you know of the man you traveled with?" The tattooed women asked.

" He's nice. He bought me tons of food and clothes. He was teaching me how to count."

" Do you know his name?" Once they got a name, they could finally stop say: it, him, sith, opponent,etc.

" Um, I call him Revvie. But he likes to be called Revan." Hanel beamed.

The council looked at each other. It had to be a coincidence. There was no way what they were thinking would occur, no way. The Force wouldn't want to torment them, right?

Wrong, as it turns out.

The door swung open, revealing another small green creature. The small green creature walked towards Hanel.

" Is this familiar?" THe green creature held a datapad with a picture displayed.

A young man with defiant eyes smirked at her. It was her friend, a bit older but she recognized him.

" Yep." She thought the small green thing would be happy, but the green being got sad.

"Go you can, an escort we will send. Cafeteria you wish to go?"

A small growling sound enamated from her stomach. Hanel smiled sweetly and nodded. The door opened and she skipped out, the prospect of food making her most happy.

-----------

Yaddle went to the center and cent up the halo projector. She then flicked the switch for the lights to dim.

" Master Windu has left, yes?" She was agiated.

"Yes, he left with Qui-GOn to Naboo."

" I see, this is a bad time for Mace to be gone. I believe we have a problem."

" Problem?" Yoda's ears twitched.

Yaddle turned on the projector. A life sized image of the Sith was shown. A series of halos flicked through. A young boy with a short padawan's braid and spiked hair grinned at them. Another halo of an older youth with dark robes and a longer braid. The next halo was a slightly older youth, sixteen years, no braid. Next halo had an older boy with stress lines. The next halo was that of a Sith Lord, angry eyes staring at them. The sith wore formal Jedi robes and had a peaceful look on his face.

"He was Jedi?" Asked Plo Koon. If the mysterious time traveler was a former Jedi then they could find his idenity.

" Yes, it took me a lot time before I used a picture recognition search instead of hand searching the archives. This man is Revan, the Sith Lord, former Jedi Knight."

The council as a whole gaped. Revan was a legend. His efforts during the Mandalorian Wars were legendary. His actions as the Sith Lord and how he almost curshed the Republic was also amazing. As a Jedi he was the youngest knight ever. He also would have been the youngest master if he hadn't gone off to war. Who knows what good he would have accomplished if hadn't fell.

" If this person is Revan or a clone, we must tread lightly. If the Sith have returned, surely they would try to get Revan to help."

The council members concurred. They were utterly screwed.

" What should we do then?" Asked Master Adi

" Fought with him you have Depa, learn anything from his fighting style?"

Depa nodded. " He is fast and uses the force expertly. One of his lightsabers shorted out on him and he used a force technique i have not seen before."

" Hmm, from the past he is. Know much that the Jedi forgotten. Difficult opponent he will be. Meditate this we must."

" I will contact Mace and inform him of the development. All agreed?" Everyone rasied their hands.

" Ajourned this meeting is."


	11. moronic hijackers

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

Mace sat in his room with the other Jedi. He was mediating. There wasn't enough room on the ship to do anything but think. He was thinking of the current situation and the dark stranger that mysteriously arrived. He also noted the increasingly, seriously awful problem of the Force. As a Jedi he is used to fighting with the Force as his alley, but now it seems that he was fighting a fight with an increasingly blinding eye.

They were soon to land on Naboo. When they landed, Mace knew what to do. There was a shatterpoint on Naboo. His unique skill with shatterpoints told him that this mission was important. The council was right in asking him to help Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

The ship landed. It was time for action. He stepped out and observed the landscape.

"Masters, we have a transmission from the council." Obi-Wan's voice interrupted his thoughts.

The holo communicator turned on. The wizened face of Yoda greeted them.

"Some information we have on our mysterious traveler."

Mace nodded. "Go on."

"Dangerous he is. Confront him you should not. Speak later we will."

Mace nodded again. He turned the communicator off.

"We should go."

The tro walked to the queen and her handmaidens. Obi-Wan was already with them, chatting to Padme.

"You do know…" Started Mace with a raised eyebrow at Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon smiled. "Yes, it wasn't that hard to detect."

Mace smiled back. "Ah..this is much more refreshing than sitting on the council."

Qui-Gon's eyes crinkled in a hidden smile. "That, my old friend, is why I'm not on the council."

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Palpatine watched the recording of the bank. His computers noted the transactions and he wanted to see the person who could be a possible descendent of the feared Dark Lord Revan.

He leaned in closer. "Stop." The computer stopped. "Zoom in and magnify."

Old he may be, but a helpless with technology he was not.

The holo recording focused on the man's face. It was surprisingly young and youthful. It reminded Palaptine of his younger years, as Sith apprentice.

"Run the image and cross-reference with all known Jedi."

While the person was a Sith, he must've been a Jedi before. To Palpatine's knowledge he and Lord Maul were the only Sith around.

After ten minutes the machine beeped. Nope, there was no known Jedi that matched the picture.

After ten more tries and a few fried robots Palpatine calmed down.

He decided to consult the Force. After a few minutes of meaningless meditation he threw a couple of droids into the wall.

In a temper he strode forward to destroy the expensive computer. Fortunately for the computer he slipped. Unfortunately for the universe that fall gave him an idea.

"The other Sith Lords did say he was a time traveler," mused Palpatine from his position on the floor.

"Perhaps…I haven't looked that far in the past." Palpatine got up and stalked to the computer.

"Cross reverence with all known Jedi, dead and alive."

The computer beeped. It found something.

Palpatine pushed a button. The screen showed the picture of the Jedi and the one he got from the bank.

"Impossible," hissed Palpatine. He looked at the identical faces.

"But this had possibilities…" A devious smile appeared on his old face.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Revan sat in the transport. It wasn't that hard to make a fake identity. As a young padawan, he and Malak would sneak out and go to the bars for a drink.

Revan kept to the corner, his dark hood hiding his face. It took a little manipulation to convince the ticket seller that he was never there. It was important to get off planet and somewhere not infested with Jedi.

He wanted to find HK. That homicidal droid is bound to be somewhere. While he had to help the Jedi prepare against the awaiting trails, Revan deemed that he needed some Revan time. The Force wanted him to go somewhere but he wasn't listening. The Force did not have a good track record with Revan.

From childhood to adulthood he paid more visits to the healer's wing than most padawans do. His master lamented that, a lot. It didn't help that he was distracted by his horrific visions of the slaughter that was to come.

Now that he thought of it, his visions weren't there anymore. It was a relief to be able to look at someone and not hear their thoughts or have possible visions of their death.

Revan also wished to investigate the reason why the Force was so…..cloudy. Usually it had a healthy pallet of dark and light with some grey shading. But now…..

Now the Force was mostly dark, the shadows suffocating the light. It disturbed Revan because he knew what this was.

It was a Sith tactic to hamper the Jedi. They would slowly poison the Force and blacken it, thus blinding the Jedi. From what Revan could feel, this was the work of more than hundreds of Sith, possibly thousands over the years.

As he mused about the situation he was in, a loud screech disturbed his thoughts. With an irate growl he strode forward. Since one of his lightsabers was dead he used the other. Some foolish hijackers decided to hijack the ship.

After a brief moment the hijackers were dead. As it turned out, the ship had yet to move. The hijackers had moronically decided to attack the ship when it was still grounded.

Unfortunately for Revan he was sighted. The grateful people rained praises on him. He smiled and bowed. To his dismay another Jedi had arrived. To his increasing utter dismay the other passengers pointed him out.

Thankfully the other Jedi didn't know he was not a Jedi.

"Good work."

Revan nodded and turned to walk away. The sooner he was on another transport the better.

"Oh wait." Revan's eye twitched and he resisted putting another hole in the Jedi.

"Yes?" He asked as nicely as he could.

"We have a meeting. The high council is requesting all Jedi planetside on to attend."

"I see. Thank you." Revan smiled at the Jedi, his teeth flashing. Understandably the Jedi cringed slightly.

"Come, we mustn't be late." Revan nodded again and followed the Jedi. He did not trust his voice yet, he might still growl at the Jedi.

They walked for five minutes before an alien child in Jedi robes ran up to them. The species was rodian.

"Master!" The boy said exuberantly but curbed his emotion when he saw Revan. The boy bowed to Revan and Revan bowed back. The boy then went to his customary position behind his master.

Revan pleasantly smiled. Inwardly he was cursing the child's arrival. While he had no qualms killing the Jedi he couldn't do that with a child around.

With a sigh, Revan trudged on. The massive temple loomed ahead. It seems the Force wanted Revan at the temple, no matter what. It wasn't the first time he felt like he wasn't in control of his life.

They arrived at the temple. Revan enclosed his mind with more shields. He needed to slip away, before the thrice blasted council found him.

"Let's go." The Jedi gestured for Revan to walk in front of him.

Crud. He was trapped, Jedi in front of him, Jedi in the back with even more Jedi surrounding him.

So he did the only thing possible, he played the obedient Jedi and went to the meeting.


	12. a bit of truth

Hanel was bored. She was so very bored. Despite being in a new place with interesting people she was dead bored. She was in a group of kids her age. They were doing some exercise or something. She wasn't paying attention.

She decided to explore. She walked out of class. To her astonishment, there was barely anyone in the hallways. Usually there were a lot of people in the hall ways walking to and fro.

She wanted to find Revvie. She sniffed the air and found his scent. She followed the scent to a group of people walking into a room. She snuck in, and decided to look around.

There were roughly 250 people there, all assortments of species, and ages.

They were dressed in robes and were generally taller than her. Some had braids while others did not.

Despite all the people, there was a lot of leg room. It wasn't crowded at all.

She saw the same green guy talking to a two tall ladies.

Hanel walked around, her nose intent on looking for her friend. She caught the smell of her friend. Her eyes caught sight of him, with his hood strangely covering his head. She walked up to him and yanked his sleeves.

"Revvie!" She exclaimed in happiness. Her actions were noticed by the Jedi around her.

"Crap," cursed Revan. He was foiled by the good intention of the girl he rescued.

"Darn," muttered Revan. He should have left when he had the chance. He weighed his choices, to kill or not the kill.

Revan force pushed the Jedi surrounding him, giving him some breathing room. The Jedi went flying, slamming into other Jedi slowing them down as well. Revan's keen ears heard the displacement of air and ducked. A leg swished the place where his head once was. Battle honed instinct and battle precognition allowed him to catch the foot and toss the Jedi into the crowd.

He in the middle of a circle of Jedi, they had yet to use their lightsabers.

He noticed the crowd parted for three people.

He took a step back and drew his working lightsaber. In front of him was a species that he recognized, he was similar to Vander. With him were two women. Both were species he never seen but heard of. Hanel was gone, probably sucked into the crowds.

Revan eyed his opponents. He was wary of the Vander-look alike. His species is not as well known but have remarkable lightsaber skills and force powers. Revan speculated that this one was weaker than Vander; the Force was more inaccessible for those who are light sided. He was relieved when the Vander-look a like had no lightsaber. Perhaps this one had no skill with the blade.  
The women were beautiful and possibly very old. The three had the vibe of age, some more apparent than others.

All three were vibrant in the Force. Between the three of them, there was only one lightsaber. To his battle know ledged mind, he knew that all three were very adept in the Force.

"Surrender will you?" Asked the green thing, leaning heavily on his cane.

Revan snorted. "No." He thumbed his lightsaber on. With the odds against him he summoned another lightsaber from a random Jedi. Its comfortable weight relieved his concerns until it refused to turn on.

Revan's eye twitched.

He was stuck with one lightsaber.

What were the odds….

So he decided to turn everyone else's lightsaber on as well. He used the Force to switch the other lighsabers on; the sound of lightsabers activating were music to his ears.

Yelps of pain followed the activation sounds. Many Jedi were stabbed by a friend's lightsaber on accident. It was fortunate the Jedi were not packed like sardines or else they there would have been casualties.

However, to his dismay the three in front of him were not victim of self impalement. It appears that some Jedi were able to ward off his attack.

"That was fun," he said with a cool smirk. "Poor Jedi, they must feel very foolish right now."

He analyzed his opponents. From his estimation, the women may not be a problem battle wise. The little green thing may be a problem.

The beautiful women was staring at him, the sight reminded him of Bastila.

"See something you like?" He asked silky, tilting his head slightly.

Some of the Jedi hissed at his words, they understood the implication and were insulted.

To his disappointment, the female Jedi did not react like Bastila.

"Expect you here, I did not," said the green thing.

"Well, today's your lucky day." Said Revan with an all knowing smile. "I am in fine shape and am ready for battle."

"You lie." Said the beautiful women, "You are in pain." . Revan quirked an eyebrow.

"Let's find out then…" Without out another word, he leapt at them.

The tree lady blocked his blade, her green one contrasting with his cyan blade.

The other Jedi did not move in to attack, he surmised it was the plan. Too many, lightsabers would risk injury by an allies hand. After his little demonstration he knew some Jedi were being patched up.

He moved swiftly, striking rapidly. The tree Jedi was hard pressed to keep up. He was right; she was not as battle inclined as some.

After deciding that she wasn't worth fighting he back flipped and turned to attack the other lady. He savored the look in her eyes when his blade descended on her, with the intent of cleaving her in half.

His blade was intercepted by a Force shield. Her eyes were closed and her hand held up with palm facing him.

His blade was stopped. He sensed movement behind him and jumped up and backflipped. As he was in midair, a green hand grabbed his ear. Gravity took its toll and Revan's faces met the hard, cold, metal floor.

Revan lied on the floor in shock. It wasn't the throbbing pain in his ear that paralyzed him, rather the fact that the green toad knew what to do. The only person who knew how to do that was his master.

In his shock the Jedi were able to restrain him. A cold chill ran through his body, the Force was gone. He struggled futilely, the shock took time to overcome. He was so use to the Force being within his grasp, he was completely taken back.

He was yanked up. The Jedi he defeated were getting up as well with assistance from the other Jedi. He was not pulled up with such gentleness. A big burly Jedi held his arms and restrained him. His lightsabers was taken from him, he was powerless.

"So, it was trap?" Revan stopped struggling.

"Yes, chances were you would be still on the planet." Answered the tree women, as she turned her lightsaber off.

"Hm, you waited until the timing was right." Revan gave them an indulgent smile. He then rammed his head back, breaking his captor's nose. He wiggled free and was prepared to kick the man's face in but was unexpectivily stopped.

He couldn't move, somehow they placed a stasis on him. Another Jedi, with a cone head turned his lightsaber on in front of Revan's face. He got the hint, move and die.

"I am not that skilled in this way of the Force." Explained the beautiful women, she relinquished the stasis," However I know enough."

"I see," muttered Revan, trying not to focus on the blade that was in front of his face.

Revan was certain his former friends were laughing at him. To be beaten so easily, blew out his ego.

"I am Master T'ra Saa," said the tree women in introduction. "This is Grand Master Yoda."

The green toad nodded his head. Revan smiled politely at them.

"I am Master Fay," murmured the female Jedi, her piercing eyes staring at his. There was intensity in her eyes.

"Revan," she said calmly. "You are 25 years old, are you not?"

Revan growled. She had picked that thought from his brain. Without the Force his shields were not as strong as they were before.

"You were so young when you were knighted, so young when you became a Sith lord."

Her eyes looked at his and they were full of sadness.

"You have seen and done many things, your soul seemly scarred beyond repair."

Revan snarled. She read him like a datapad. Not even the high council of his time was able to do this. His best friend Malak wasn't able to do this. He hated it when people tried to fix him.

She walked forward, walked towards him without fear or malice. The cone headed man moved so she could stand in front of him.

"There is something about you…" She trailed off and focused. Suddenly her eyes snapped opened and she stumbled backwards.

Revan blinked, perplexed. Then the mind pounding pain slammed his skull. It was as if someone was trying to hit him with a hammer.

His eyes widened and he let out a scream. He could hear a ringing tone in his ears. A crippling pain traveled through his body, his nerves screaming in pain. He was struggling violently.

The force suppressors were doing a great job. That was the problem, they were working. He wasn't able to release his pain into the Force.

A huge Force wave threw the Jedi holding him down flying away. His power created a hurricane with him in the middle.

His shackles were destroyed, in a violent wave of force energy.

With the force at his disposal the force wave became even stronger. Revan, however, was not in the position to use the force. He was too busy clutching his head in pain.

Then lightning arched out of his body. Random bolts of electricity struck the surrounding Jedi. Those who knew how to deflect the lightning did so, protecting those who could not.

In the eye of the storm Revan stared at nothing the Jedi could see. There was alarm in those blue orbs. He was seeing something he never saw before.

All he could feel was slime. He could smell metal and the overpowering scent of blood. He felt like he knew where he was but couldn't place it. He remembered the feeling of needles piercing his skin and countless tests. It felt like a labarotory, he felt like a lab rat.

"Wha.." He murmured before he screamed again. However this time, the scream was vocally but mental.

His scream echoed in the force, bringing the Jedi down to there knees. Those who were strong in the Force collapsed, while the youngling whimpered in pain.

They did not know something was happening, all they knew was that the Force was convulsing.

Revan was in the center of a lighting storm. He wasn't aware of what he was doing, except that he was thirteen again.

He wanted his master; he wanted her to tell him everything was okay.

Meanwhile Yoda was redirecting the lightning with his palms with the help of other masters. He was guiding them in how to redirect lightning. The knights and padawans were evacuated. Master Saa was helping control the random lightning stikes.

He was concerned due to the fact that Master Fay was in the sphere. He did not feel her passing but knew she was in pain. He had confidence in her and the Force, they would overcome.

Master Fay struggled to stay in her place. She could not be thrown out of the storm, if she did she wouldn't be able to get back in.

Master Fay faced Revan, her robes buffed by the fierce winds and charred by stray sparks. She had to do something before Revan destroys the temple.

"Master? Master?" Murmured a fevered Revan. His eyes were closed. He was standing with his hands covering his ears.

Master Fay knew what she was doing was wrong but she had to do it.

"I am here child." She whispered, fighting her way towards him.

"Can't you make them stop? I don't want to see them. I don't.."

Fay grabbed his head and forced him to look at her. What she saw was beyond words. Many historians had described Revan as the heart of the Force, a being that screamed of power.

His eyes were glazed over and tears streaked his face. In many ways, he seemed like a child. His great connection to Force allowed him to feel the pain of others, whether he like it or not.

His eyes spoke of blood, gore, and pain. Myriad of images flashed in his eyes, in the Force. He was releasing all his pain to the Force, at dire consequences.

She was right when she told him he lied about his health. His mind was still repairing itself and this did not help matters.

"Sleep." She whispered, using the Force to persuade his brain to shut down.

Revan nodded, and his eyes fluttered. Abruptly he collapsed, nearly dragging Fay down with him.

The lightning stopped, the pounding winds that tore at Fay stopped. It was an uneasy calm that rested in the room.

Revan was sprawled on the floor, unconscious.

"Work well you did." Noted Yoda.

"Yes," Fay frowned. "I believe there is something we should know."

Yoda nodded, and waited for her to continue.

The remaining Jedi went to help Fay with her injuries and to place Revan in the hospital wing.

"I believe Revan was.."

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

At Mustafar a droid woke up.

"Time to kill some meatbags." Cackled the droid, its eyes glowing.

HK-47 was ready to have some fun. After a thousand years of inaction he was itching for blood.

His robotic mind mourned the loss of his bloodthirsty master. He didn't mourn long though.

"Meatbags beware, I'm back." Announced the droid.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Sidious walked around the ruins of a lab. He knew Revan's secret.

"Revan, you were.."

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
"Created, an experiment. A product of Sith Alchemy."

The truth, hidden so deep that not even Revan knew.

Yoda sighed. "Know this you do?"

Master Fay nodded. "I saw it in his eyes, in his mind. I don't believe he knows that he was created."

Master Saa frowned. "Can't we sequence his DNA?"

Yoda hummed thoughtfully. "Yes, do this we must."

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Hah! Bet you didn't think of that!


	13. joy

Revan 'woke' up. He knew he was not really awake. His eyes sighted his friend and comrade in arms.

"Hey, Malak." He said softly, it had been along time since he laid eyes on his friend.

After all, his friend was dead, killed by his own hands.

"Hey Rev," said Malak, a smile gracing his face. The metal jaw was gone, replaced with his real jaw.

"So, what did me in?" All Revan could remember was pain, and slime.

"You let off a lightning storm and a hurricane." Revan raised an eyebrow. Malak continued. "You're unconscious and in the Healer Ward."

Revan nodded. He was strangely accident prone and the hospital had become his second home.

"Revan, you do know who you are?" Malak seemed a bit apprehensive.

Revan laughed bitterly. He brushed his hair back slightly. He gave a nod but said nothing else.

"It was a shock to me too. Heck, I think it was a shock to everyone."

"It made sense, my power, my healing abilities." Revan sighed. "Even my abnormal empathy."

Malak nodded. "Yeah, your 'creators' mixed up the best DNA from all species and created thousands variations."

"Hm, and I'm the only variation that actually survived?"

"Yeah, the rest were mentally or physically defected. One was blue with gills and webbed feet." Muttered Malak with a nod.

Revan laughed a bit. "Can you imagine me like that?"

"Yeah, I could. One was a woman with four breasts." Malak grinned at Revan's horrified look. "You look quite dashing."

Revan's eyebrow twitched and he choose not to comment.

"Why did the council not know? They knew I was a Sith halfbreed."

"They didn't think it was possible." Malak paused. "These Sith Alchemist must have tried for years to create the perfect being, the Sith'ari."

"They failed." Commented Revan. "I am far from perfect."

"I know."

"Well, I came here to tell you that you may have a problem." Malak rubbed his hands together.

"Oh really?"

"You might live forever unless killed."

Revan blinked. He digested the information.

"Like Master Fay?" The female Jedi was possible centuries old and have not age one bit.

Malak nodded.

"Hm, that may piss off some people." Revan mused out loud.

"It may." Agreed Malak.

"But," Revan looked at his friend. "I don't want to live forever. Immortality will make me stagnant. I would be like other Jedi, stuck in the old ways. I would be like the Republic, corrupted so much that it had to be destroyed."

Malak sighed. "We cannot strip the power away. We cannot interfere."

"Then what do you call this?" Malak did not answer.

"I have to wake up, who knows what the Jedi doing to me." Revan could only imagine they were poking at him and studying like an experiment.

Malak nodded, he gently pushed his friend and watched as his friend woke up. He looked at Master Vrook.

"Don't worry, Revan is headstrong he will find his way." That was Vrook's way of comfort. He still had work on it.

Malak nodded.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Revan opened his eyes and tried to get up. He could not; he was strapped firmly to the bed. He also had many force suppressors attached to him. He was groggy and had a headache.

"Don't struggle." Said a beautiful voice, attached to a beautiful face.

Revan turned his head slightly and stared at Master Fay.

"It is good to see you Lord Revan."

Revan snorted.

"We know who you are. Many Jedi wish to speak with you, for the histories of the part 4000 years are not fully archived."

"I am not a history datapad." He said dryly, not interested in the conversation.

"No, but you know many skills the Jedi have lost." Master Fay looked at him, stared past his defenses.

"Do you believe I will teach you?"

"Yes." The woman was smiling at him.

Revan huffed, just beacuse he was in no posistion to attack the Jedi doesn't mean he would follow their rules.

"I will bring the council, I do believe they wish to talk to you." She stood and walked to the door. "Oh, and do stay put."

With that she glided out of the room.

Revan grimaced. That was a bad joke. He did not intend in many strapped into a bed, rather to confront the temple on his own terms.

Revan wiggled, he was a war veteran, he knew how to get out of restraints.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Mace stared at the dead body of the Sith. With his skill he was able to defeat the Sith warrior.

"We must return." He spoke into his communicator.

"Yes sir." Answered the person on the other side.

Mace force called his robe to him. He slipped it on.

"Why do I feel like the past is coming to haunt us?" He said out loud to the empty room.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

HK-47 killed another meatbag.

"Commentary: This is fun, I don't understand why I stopped."

He blew up another one.

"Lament: Master you are missing this fun."

He walked over the bodies.

"Commentary: Time to find some more meatbags to kill."

He got onto the ship and ordered the computer to send them somewhere. After much arguing the computer complied.

"Mutter: This bucket reminds me of a tin can."


	14. UPDATED YIIPPE

A.N. I have updated. Yippe. Here ya go.

HK-47 walked through the streets, looking very menacing. Many beings jumped out of his way, they had a good reason. HK-47 had his blaster primed and ready. He also had a murderous feel, his glowing red eyes didn't help matters much.

HK was going to find his master. After running several scenarios in his main processor, he figured that his master must be with the meatbag Jedi. HK decided that he would interrogate several Jedi to find his master. After finding his master's location, he and his master would have some fun painting the walls red with blood.

HK gave a demented giggle as he walked. This was going to be SO much fun. He could hardly wait.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The Jedi contingent that went to Naboo returned to the Jedi Temple. After some quick deliberation, Mace decided that perhaps they were too hasty in their judgment on Skywalker. He was returning to the Temple to be retested.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon would serve as tour guides for the young boy. Mace went to the high council chambers. He felt a bit apprehensive. The news of what had occurred a few days prior had reached him. Mace, himself, was vary of any being who tried to destroy the Republic and the Jedi.

When he arrived in the council room, he found his chair occupied by Master Saa. She graciously stood when he appeared.

Mace waved his hand. "Don't worry. I need to stretch my legs out, anyways."

Master Saa smiled before sitting back down. She was a great candidate for the Jedi Council. She had refused many times. One of the sole reasons she would personally want to be on the Council would be for its comfy chairs.

Master Fay was standing, eyes closed in thought. Mace stood next to her, a silent welcome in his movements. She opened her eyes and gave him a slight smile as well.

Yoda smoke. "Here we are. Master Fay, news you have?"

Master Fay nodded. She spoke, her voice melodious. "From my brief meetings with Lord Revan, I can say this." She paused.

The council members leaned in to listen.

"He is not a threat."

Everyone had a reaction to that, ranging from disbelief to neutrality.

Master Fay continued. "While Lord Revan, wields much power, he does not wish for the destruction of the Jedi." Yet. The word was unspoken but it hanged there like an ominous cloud.

Murmurs accompanied the statement, many were in disbelief.

"Certain, you are of this?"

Fay pursed her lips. "Yes and yet No. Revan is a complicated being; his mind is unlike any I have seen. Memories are jumbled everywhere, the before and after. There are even a set of constructed fake memories. But what I felt mostly was that he wanted to protect the Republic. He wanted to help the Jedi survive by any means necessary."

"He has a strange way of showing it." Depa rubbed her chin with her hand. "He nearly brought the Republic on it's knees before his apprentice tried to kill him."

Yaddle spoke up. "Know not of Revan's intentions. Debate later, speak now of what to do with Revan."

The other Jedi concurred. As the other Jedi were debating, Mace was thinking. Revan was supposedly, one of the most powerful Sith Lords in existence. The Jedi of the future paled in comparison to the Jedi of the past.

He spoke, his powerful voice breaking the debate. "Are we certain we can even hold him here?"

Silence reigned.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Revan managed to get the manacles off himself but the force suppressors were also external as well as internal. The Jedi drugged him Revan thought sourly, those uppity jerks.

He stood, thankful his clothing was intact. Unfortunately his weaponry weren't any where near him. Apparently, the Jedi do learn new tricks. Revan started for the door, he didn't care he was force blind at the moment, he just wanted out.

"Revvie?"

Revan turned to see Hanel, sitting up drowsily. He went over to her. "Yes?"

Hanel gave him a bright smile. "You're alright."

Revan smiled back. "Yes I am. How are you?"

Ten seconds after Revan asked, he wished he hadn't. Hanel started blurting and retelling her days at the Temple. She described everything with clarity and vivid description. Revan didn't have the heart to tell her to be quiet. So he sat there and listened as Hanel spoke.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Master Fay broke the silence. "Don't worry; I have a friend helping me keep in the room."

Mace raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"His traveling companion." Fay looked at their shocked expression and explained herself. "Revan has a soft spot for the child. He wouldn't dare hurt her."

The other council members looked at each other. Master Fay was renowned for her wisdom. She had a way of nonviolently dealing with opponents.

"I think I have an idea." Depa looked at the others. "Revan is no doubt a powerful Jedi. Perhaps we can persuade him to teach us about the Force."

Loud outbursts answered her suggestion. The Jedi council members were not narrow minded, much, but what Depa was suggesting was preposterous.

Yoda calmed everyone down by beating the floor with his stick. "Fellow Councilors, debate this we will. However, the object of our debate is arriving."

All eyes turned to Master Fay. She shrugged. "I did not plan this. Perhaps this is the will of the Force?"

Some of the Jedi grumbled. They did not think this was the will of the Force. More like the will of a demented child. Stiff Jedi Masters do not mix with free spirited Jedi, something is bound to happen.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sidious reviewed the data was displayed before him. He smiled a dark and scary smile. Perhaps he didn't need another apprentice. He had the tools of making one right in front of him.

He cackled before calling one of his now expendable possible Sith apprentices. "Tyranus…call the Cloners. I have an order for them."

Sidious looked at the genetic map in the computer screen. Soon, he will have an army of Sith, bent on the destruction of the Jedi. The Clone War was too costly, too many holes in the idea. This however, was so much better. He would rather have an Army of Revans than of Fett.

Sidious cackled once more. He would have the Cloners dumb down the clones, make them stupid. Then Sidious would personally train a few clones into obedient slaves and use the rest for cannon fodder. The Jedi would never know what hit them.

The Sith Alchemist were truly ingenious beings. To manufacture a being made entirely out of midi-clorians. True there was the problem of insanity but that may actually factor in Sidious's favor. Also to make sure these clones don't betray him, he would make sure there was a mechanism that kills the disobedient clones. He didn't have much to worry about though. The Sith Alchemist created Revan to be very obedient. It was such a shame the Jedi grabbed Revan before the Sith Alchemist could finish with their mind conditioning. Revan would have been the perfect wolf in sheep clothes, polite on the outside, evil on the inside.

He might not even need the Chosen One. The boy Anakin was strong in the Force but was currently in the hands of the Jedi. When his plans are in fruition, Sidious planned on breaking Anakin to his will, using him to command his army of clones, to destroy the Jedi. What sweet delicious irony, the savior turns into their conqueror.

The only problem would be the original Revan. Even Sidious would be hard matched against such a strong Sith. However, Sidious had a trump card. If Revan got in the way of his plans, he would simply activate the fail safe the Sith Alchemist planted in Revan.

Sidious stared at the genetic code. "Revan…you fool. While your Sith Masters had a foolish hope that you would destroy the Jedi despite your incomplete brain washing, I however am willing to dispose of you." Revan had instead, became a great Jedi, a great General, an even greater Sith Lord only to turn his back on the Sith Empire and to set them behind for a few millennia. It didn't help that the Exile killed several powerful Sith Lords and the vicious infighting. The Sith never really got along with each other.

The fail safe was an agent in his cellular structure that when activated would cause his cells to disintegrate. It was a most painful way to die and incurable. First his midi-clorins would go, then the cells of his internal organs, leaving him a wasted husk, a hallow shell of a great creation.

Sidious hoped that he would never have to do that. He wanted to strike Revan down by his own hand and claim the title as the Greatest Sith Lord. It was either that or have Revan go on bended knee and proclaim him Master.

Sidious felt his body shiver at the thought. He also delighted in breaking down supposedly great beings and turn into shadows of themselves. Revan was on his To-Do list. Right under; turn Yoda into a green smear.

Sidious keyed in a few commands. He had a speech to do. A few diasterous plans to plot. One can't have a good day without a good night's sleep. Sidious resisted another evil laugh, he still had much to do.


	15. and another onei'm on a roll

A/N: Loved the Reviews! And the suggestions.

Also I was wondering….looks around inquiringly …any of you guys are artists? I would love for someone to draw something from my fan fiction. I too am going to draw something but first I gotta get my deviant account set up and scan my pictures and such. I don't have photoshop so most of my pictured won't be colored.

Anyways, hope you enjoy this next segment.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Revan walked through the hallway to the high council room. He carried the sleepy Hanel in his arms. Hanel had grown tired and Revan thought that leaving her in the cold room was not an option. A dark part of him added that she would be a great shield against the Jedi. Revan ignored the dark whisperings and focused on walking. As a force sensitive, he was thrown off balance when he couldn't feel the comforting presence of the Force.

It was strange, mused Revan. Here he was, not trying to kill the Jedi but wanting to actually help them in a non violent mean. He wondered if he should just leave and find a way to return back to his time. He needed to go home. Bastila needed him. He made a promise to Canderous and Carth. They're all probably worried about him. He missed that feeling that someone wanted his safe return. As a Sith, that was a sign of weakness. By the time he fully became a Sith Lord, all his intentions were washed away. He had fallen, truly.

In a way, he was thankful to the Jedi. They had meretriciously peeled away his layers, sealing his memories away. They had thought that all they had was a clean slate. What they actually had was a being that only had its core self left. His base personality and characteristics remained. Revan was pleased that the visions was not present when he had amnesia. That would have caused some trouble

Revan looked at the sleeping Hanel. Hanel reminded him of Juhani. They were both Cather and force sensitive. They had similar sad pasts. Also, they both had an inner fire inside them that fueled who they were. Revan knew that Hanel was meant for great things.

As he walked he thought back to the past. He wondered how much he had changed, and if that change was good. Sure, becoming a Sith Lord was a really bad decision now that he thinking more clearly. It seemed such a good decision though, back then when he was half crazed. And the idea that death or dark side was a good idea for the Jedi was kind of blood thirsty.

The Jedi were family.

They were home.

How could he destroy his home?

"Where is home?" Murmured Revan, placing a hand on the glass. He stared back at his reflection. He didn't look like a man who had doomed millions. At first glance, he looked like your normal everyday Jedi Knight. Second glance and you'll notice another person staring back. Force sight, and you would see his Force aura, and the darkness that would not be blotted out.

Revan continued walking. He neared the door. He didn't really want to do this. He did knew that the Force would steer him in this direction. The falling ceiling was a perfect example in how far the Force would go to make him do his 'destiny'.

He didn't want a ceiling to fall on him again. Once was embarrassing enough. What would his former master say? Scratch that, his former master would probably be laughing her head off, up in Force land.

Flashback

It was one of those times in which Kreia was stupefied and irate at the same time. Revan had flawless showed mastery over the Form 2. Which was good but, he was only suppose to know Form 1. When Kreia took him as a padawan she anticipated trouble. She seemed to have a history of getting troublesome padawans. She tested her new padawan, wanting to know what he knew.

When they got into lightsaber katas, Revan proceeded to show her each Kata for Form 1. Then he started onto Form 2. That was when the trouble started.

Kreia stopped Revan. Revan looked at her innocently.

"Padawan, when did you learn Form 2?"

"From Malak."

"Why?"

Revan shrugged. "I always have to be prepared. Master Kavar told us that being prepared allows us to triumph in our endeavors."

"I see."

"Also, I wanted to beat up this older padawan that tripped me in the halls yesterday."

"You…learned this in a day?"

"Yep." Revan stopped and corrected himself. "Well, in roughly six hours. I had to sleep and eat of course."

Kreia grumbled and pinched the bridge of her nose. This was the umpteenth time today that Revan has given her a migraine. Maybe this was a sign from the Force to retire.

Revan was probably the strangest child she had ever met. His past was also a very murky one. A Jedi that was patrolling the Outer Rim planets found him on a deserted planet. It was very strange, considering that there was no one else on the planet but Revan. And his future…don't get her started on that.

The Jedi who found Revan took him to one of the outpost to be tested. From there he was taken to the focal point of the Jedi Order to become a youngling. He was a very promising child. Despite being a bit older than most when entered in the Order he easily blended in with the temple raised younglings. He was also a child that bent the rules as far as he could without breaking them.

Within one week Revan learned that Kreia did not like droids. Revan then decided to make droids that cluttered their apartment. He even reprogrammed the computers to answer in various languages and sometimes make rude comments. Waking up to the words of an irate alarm clock nearly gave Kreia a heart attack. The council had him remove the programming. Revan's only defense was that he thought creating conflict would allow a person to grow and become a better being. Kreia did not buy it. The others did though.

Aside from Revan's various flaws, Kreia knew he had much potential. Under her tutelage, Revan will become one of the greatest force users in the universe.

Kreia turned back from her thoughts to speak to her padawan when she noticed that Revan was staring out into the sky.

"Master…" Revan spoke, his face still peering at the sky. If Kreia was looking at Revan she would've have noticed he had a strange far away look in his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Something is calling me home." Revan whispered. He felt an ache rise in his heart and his mind.

Kreia spoke, softly. "Padawan, you must let go of all attachments."

Revan turned back to face her. He graced her with a light smile. "Yes, you're right master."

Kreia stared at Revan, saw into him. Her sight was leaving her but her Force sight was growing stronger. She could see into him. She could see his power and….something else. She 'squinted', trying to make out that other thing.

"Master?"

Kreia snapped into attention. "Yes?"

"Are you okay? You looked like you swallowed a giza and it's melting in your stomach."

Kreia grunted and barked out. "You have a ten mile jog. Do it now."

"Awww." Revan whined before starting the jog.

End of Flashback

Revan sighed. Now he knew why he felt that way. It really was a call to home. Faint echos of the call still resounded in his head bouncing amongst over thoughts and feelings. He really should organize the clutter that was his mind.

The door to the high council opened. The council members were there along with the annoying Fay woman. It wasn't that Revan disliked her; it was just that she rubbed him the wrong way. The woman he accidentally lip-locked was also there. Creepy, it seemed like a bad holo vid in which the episode is about the true father of the child.

"Welcome Lord Revan." Fay bowed her head. The others were not inclined to follow her lead. They had added more chairs so that all would be seated.

Revan curled his lip when he noticed how the seats were arranged. The Jedi make poor attempts at intimidating him.

"Did you enjoy your stay?" Asked Fay, her eyes twinkling in a hidden laughter.

Revan leveled a glare at her that didn't seem to affect her at all. Women though Revan, annoying the whole lot of them.

This time Fay really did laugh. Revan first thought Fay lost her marbles but then the truth became apparent to him. He hurriedly fixed his mental shields.

"You were broadcasting, rather loudly." Fay said in-between her laughter. "Are you intimidated in me because I am a women?"

That Jedi is making a fool out of me thought Revan a vein pulsing in his forehead.

Revan felt his hand tense and the crackle of lightening appeared. He raised his hand, as electricity danced between his fingers. Through sheer force of will, he was very slowly using the Force.

"Now..now, no need for that. You have to mind the child."

Revan killed the electricity in his palm. He very calmly, placed Hannel into the lap of another Jedi and then lifted a fist. He may not have the Force but he does know how to kill Jedi with his bare hands.

Before the other Jedi could stop him, he launched his fist at her, ready to knock her smile into next week. He had no qualms on hitting women. In fact they hit back, and viciously too. Many of the stronger Jedi he knew were women. His general for example.

"Revvie?"

Revan stopped his fist, barely a scant inch away from Fay's face. Fay was not worried at all. Revan turned his head to look at Hannel's innocent and inquiring face.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Playing a game." Said Revan through gritted teeth.

"Can I play?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

Hannel pouted at him, looking very much like a kicked puppy. Revan retracted his fist and went over to her. He picked her up. He hated it when she was sad.

"We'll go shopping, I'll get you something."

Hannel clutched him, her head resting on his shoulder. She gave Fay a smile and a wink. Fay winked back. Revan was oblivious.

It was a rather touching scene.

It was fitting that a Jedi padawan ran into the council room. "Masters, there's a homicidal droid in the lower levels. It's trying to kill Jedi."

The Jedi council members stood, they were going to deal with this threat. Fay motioned for them to stop. She had a good reason.

Revan was fuming. He gently placed Hanel in Fay's arms. Fay brushed her hand on Revan's cheek. The two looked at each other silently at the contact. Revan broke the eye contact first. He muttered to himself and brushed past the Jedi padawan.

The Jedi looked at each other.

"Truth there is then, hmmm?" Yoda said cryptically.

Fay nodded.

Everyone else were thoroughly mystified.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Revan speed down to the lower levels, moving past Jedi. He could hear the blaster sounds and the hiss of burnt ozone. He saw flashing of color as the Jedi defended themselves.

Pathetic, he thought, as he watched the battle. He could see many injured Jedi on the floor, unable to keep up with HK-47. A flash of pride filled him. His great creations was doing what it was to do. Kill meatbags.

Revan felt the drugs being exercised out of his body. Fay had helped, using her healing abilities to accelerate the process. He jumped down, using the Force to slow himself down. He landed silently on the floor. His advanced battle precognition had already given him warning on what is to happen.

He moved towards the battle, tripping one female Jedi, allowing the blaster bolt to whiz over her, hitting wall. He shoved a few aside, saving them from an untimely death.

He could predict where evey blaster bolt would go, every movement. Of all the Jedi, his battle precognition was one of the strongest. It was due to his strong connection to the Force and his sensitive to his surroundings that gave him such powerful precognition ability.

Revan could feel his awareness of the Force grow stronger every second. But with each passing second the 'visions' were coming back. Revan focused, using his will to focus on the here and now. He could collapse latter, in the safety and privacy of a cell or a dark alley. But right now, he needs to stop his droid before it gets scraped by some of the more powerful Jedi.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

HK-47 was having a grand time. If he were to kill all the meatbags in the building, that would topple his last achievement. He killed 322 in one year. He also killed 104 meatbags and only had 15 more to go before he was shut down. The death of Jedi meatbags however, would be much more invigorating and fun.

"Exclamation: Die Jedi meatbags, die!" He fired repeatedly at the Jedi. "Statement: Stop running Jedi meatbags."

The Jedi were ducking and deflecting and running. Injured Jedi littered the floor, taken down by the precise aiming program that HK-47 processed. At random intervals, he would expel various grenades. He would also use his flame thrower. He kept them from him by using rapid fire, keeping them on their toes. If only he had time to prepare. He would've planted bombs, got some plasma grenades, rockets too. Sonic grenades were great at shocking Jedi. One can't hold a lightsaber when one is vibrating at intense speeds.

"Statement: Silly Jedi. Step closer and be burned. Be far and receive a burn through your meatbag bodies. If only the master could see me now." Revan usually had him assassinate, prime people who kept the Republic stable. Rarely did Revan send him after Jedi. But when he did, HK-47 had loads of fun.

"Revelation: Jedi of this era are truly sad meatbags. All they do is run."

A few of the Jedi facing him were masters. When they discovered that their lightsabers were useless against the homicidal droid they decided to drop heavy objects on HK-47. Objects of various weight and length were tossed in his general direction. Throwing heavier things took more concentration and as such, HK-47 fired at them. Luckily, the Jedi masters had protectors that kept said masters from becoming dead meat. After much concentration, the masters had detached a huge object, lifted it above their heads and straight at HK-47

That was the point, in which the tide was turned. HK-47 did not possess heavy artillery or a shield generator. He could not dive out of the way either.

"Exclamation: This is going to hurt."

A whoosh of wind and the large object stopped, hovering over his head. HK-47 caught sight of his savior.

"Gasp: Master!"

Revan directed the large object back onto the ground, against the Jedi Master's wills. He had used Force speed, running from one end of the room to the other. He could not have his faithful droid become scrap metal. It took him too long to make him.

"Stand down HK-47. That is an order." Revan looked at Hk-47. The droid did not seem damaged in the fight except for some lightsaber burns.

"The droid belongs to you?" Asked a Jedi, clutching his burnt arm.

Revan was at a loss what to say. It was a loaded question. To say yes, would be troublesome. To say no, would be lying and the Jedi before did not look like they were in the mood to be lied at. It was comparable to have a woman as if she looked fat in her new dress.

"Declaration: Of course he does. Only Lord Revan could be master of me!"

Revan half cringed.

"I know you." One of the masters stepped forward, her face dark. "You're the one that caused all the ruckus during the meeting."

The other Jedi mumbled in agreement. Most of them were there and some were scorched by their own lightsabers, curtsey of Revan.

"Statement: Master you make me proud to be your droid. Did you kill anyone?"

The other Jedi had murderous looks in their eyes.

"HK-47, stand down. Assume communication silence." Ordered Revan.

"Statement: Yes Master." The droid sounded very disappointed. He had some ready made quips in his program.

The female Jedi master spoke again. "You and your droid are coming with us to the council. I am sure they would like to hear of your story."

Revan nodded resigned. Apparently the Force was punishing him for nearly killing the other high council. Jeez, them Jedi in Force land could sure hold a grudge. Especially Vrook.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK


	16. UpdatedfinallySRY!

A/N: I got some pictures up for this story. There are in my deviant account. The links are on my profile. I got random Jedi #374. And I'm going to draw a strip between the interaction of HK-47 and Jedi #374. I also am thinking of making a small comic strip about Revan's Haircut. I don't know if I should make it cannon or not in my story. I also got some random pictures. I hope you guys like them!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

It was a quiet walk to the council room. None spoke. HK-47 was under strict orders to not speak due to the high chance of him picking on someone who could turn him into a scrap heap. Revan was thinking of all the ways he could talk his way out of the situation and the Jedi escorts were too busy nursing their wounds or wondering who in the Force Revan was.

He looked young, a Knight perhaps but with a phenomenal ability to use the Force. They all saw his actions; felt his presence in the Force when he stopped the object. The one Jedi Master in question felt her own will being pushed down, smothered by his.

Where did this Knight come from? He must be a Jedi for the Sith were extinct. He certainly didn't feel like a user of the dark side.

Only a select few new Revan's true identity. It's not that the Council didn't trust the other Jedi it was that they figured a few select facts were on a need to know basis. Most of the Jedi have their own missions to do and do not need to be bothered by every little thing that happens in the Jedi Temple. That was why there were several Jedi Council's addressing the more mundane things.

The Council was already ready for them. The doors were open and the group swept in. Before the lead Jedi Master could speak, Yoda motioned for them to be dismissed. The lead Jedi Master blinked once before complying. She will wait. After all, rumors are abundant in the Jedi Temple. Despite it being big, and the people are suppose to be very hush hush, word gets around, sooner or later.

Hanel was sitting in Master Fay's lap. Her face brightened when she saw him. Revan tilted his head and gave her a small smile. Hanel grinned back. She had a grand time. The other people were so nice to her.

Master Fay herself was content. It has been some time since she was with a youngling, a very long time. It has also been a long time since she was at the temple. Usually she was out, following the Force's direction.

Younglings were such sweet things. They always brought a smile to her face. To see such innocence was refreshing. Their minds were free of the shadows and burden of later life. She understood why Yoda loved to teach younglings.

All eyes went to the rust colored droid standing next to Revan. It reeked of the dark side. It also held a weapon in its robot hands. To say the Jedi were disturbed were an understatement. Clearly, the droid was responsible for the injured Jedi in the infirmary.

"HK-47 you are, Revan's protocol droid yes?" Yaddle held up a datapad with HK-47's picture and description.

HK-47 turned a metal head to Revan, as if asking permission to speak. Most people who knew the droid knew HK-47 always speaks his mind in most vivid and morbid details. Revan seem to be mulling it over in his mind before making a slight nod.

"Statement: I am indeed the only, original, HK-47." HK-47's eyes glowed, almost thoughtfully for a droid.

Revan felt a twitch in the Force, a small tremor. He shrugged it off as some idiot Jedi apprentice, cutting himself with his own lightsaber.

"Querry: Why is your basic backward? Is your brain too small for you to comprehend the most basic of grammar rules or is it your general meatbag incompetence?"

Yaddle blinked. Everyone blinked except for Revan who groaned and Hanel who was too innocent to understand the implications of what HK-47 said. No one ever said this to Yaddle or Yoda. While their backward talking was hard to understand it was something of a constant in the Jedi Order. Besides, now, no Jedi could ever think of Yoda or Yaddle without their backward speaking.

Before anyone could speak doors opened, revealing Qui-Gon Jinn, his padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. Qui-Gon was vexed that the council had not yet addressed his concerns. He was most pleased to hear that they were going to reconsider their decision on Skywalker. As a man who frequently ignored the Council's advice, he does not at times obey their rules. When the secretary told him that they were in session, he merely brushed by her and opened the doors.

He marched by the droid and the-person-he-knew-from-before-but-can't-recall-due-to-more-pressing-matters and stood, impassively, impressively. Qui-Gon was not going to be moved until the issues were addressed. The other Jedi council members seem almost relieved to see him.

"Ah, interrupting another meeting you are Qui-Gon. Third one this month it is." Yoda said, his eyes sparkling with mirth. Whether from HK-47's comment or from Qui-Gon's sudden entrance is not known.

Before Qui-Gon could speak, Revan spoke first. "I will take my leave. I am sure this matter is a more pressing concern than mine."

He went over to Master Fay, gently taking Hanel from her, placing her on the floor. He bowed to the council, Hanel copying him awkwardly before leaving. HK-47 followed, his dark aura leaving with him.

Anakin followed. Qui-gon was arguing his case towards the council and he wasn't really needed. He remembered Revan and the conversation they had about pod racing and swoop racing. Anakin never knew about swoop racing and was very interested in participating in one. The little cat-like girl and the red protocol droid that followed Revan were new to Anakin.

Seconds later, Master Fay exited the council room. She was not a council member and as such was able to leave the room. Master Fay went up to Revan, walking past the droid. She sent him a telepathic message, easily bypassing the barriers he erected in his mind. Revan made a slight snorting sound before turning to HK-47.

"HK-47, your new objective is to protect Hanel with your life. Don't let her out of your sight and don't let her get injured."

HK-47 thought for a moment before speaking. "Query: What do you consider injured, Master?"

"Let's just say this. If I see one mark on her or feel anything thing relating to sadness I will melt you down and have you remade into a refresher."

"Forced Statement: Yes Master."

Revan stooped down to Hanel's level. "Hanel, do you want to explore?"

Hanel nodded. She had only seen a few bits of the Temple. She knew there was more to see.

"Go explore. HK-47 is going to protect you. Okay?"

Hanel nodded again before zooming off. HK-47 followed her with half hearted attempts to make her slow down.

Fay laughed. "She is adorable."

Revan nodded. He had to agree.

"Just like you."

Revan scowled at her. "I am not adorable."

Fay chuckled softly. She placed a finger on Revan's lips, silencing him. He almost pulled away in shock. No one had touched him in such an intimate way ever since Bastila. Fay gave him a sad look.

"Revan." Fay came closer, barely inches away. "There is so much pain you are hiding, so much anguish. This isn't healthy bottling away all you emotion. You're a Knight you know what you're doing is dangerous. It really isn't healthy."

Revan turned his face away, his expression unreadable. Why is it that the one person who could actually put a fight up can read his emotions better than himself? And a female to boot.

"I'm scheduling you an appointment. Tomorrow, in the Infirmary wing. I expect you to be there early, and ready to cooperate."

Revan made a sound.

"Don't be such a big baby. It won't be that bad. I'll be the one doing the examining."

Revan grumbled some more at the injustice of it all.

Fay gave Revan a smooch on his cheek before flowing away. She could feel the Force urging her to help Revan. She will follow the will of the Force.

Revan sighed. By the Force.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"My lord, we may have a problem."

"Ploblem? What problem?"

"Of all the clone just created only a small fraction possess enough force sensitive to be even considered Jedi. The rest do not enough force sensitivity to be useful my master."

"I see."

"There is also another thing."

"Another?"

"Yes…" A pause. " Roughly sixty-two percent of the clones turned out female."

"What?"

"I have no clue how that occurred master. The cloners themselves are befuddled."

"I see. Tell the cloners to start making clones of Jango Fett. Of the earlier clones, kill the ones without force sensitivity. Keep the strongest and make sure there are only female clones left. I have no need for the males. Tell the cloners to dispose of the leftovers. Leave no traces."

"Yes Master."

Sidious closed the comm channel. He smashed a fist on the table. He should've known. Sith Alchemist were not stupid and most likely placed several gene markers in their creations. Like Sith Lords they do not share their secrets.

He leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes. His plan has fallen. It was an acceptable setback. He will get his clones. He will get his loyal Hands who will kill for him.

All was right in the universe.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Meanwhile in the dark reaches of space, a dark figure stirred. In the cyro chamber, the machine pinged. A figure slumped out, slime covering it. A loud slourp sound resounded in the chambers.

Other figures appeared slaves to their mistress, their goddess. They cleaned the figure up, robbing her. The figure was definitely feminine.

Coarse alien words came out of her mouth. Roughly translated it was basically this: What time period am I in?

The slaves answered, hoping their answer would please their goddess.

The female figure smiled, her fangs showing. She spoke in the Ancient Sith Language, ASL: Perfect, just perfect.

The slaves were pleased that their mistress was not displeased with them. While they may be several centuries of descendents, they had the memories of their ancestors and fierce loyalty instilled in them.

The female stretched. "Have the lab prepped and ready."

The slaves scurried away to do her bidding.


	17. And it continues!

Maybe it was foolish desire, or his streak of mischievousness that had laid wait in his soul without a person to play trickery on. Those must be the reason why he was skulking around midday in a room he had no position to be in.

Fay's temporary room was empty except for her travel bag. It was very clean and neat, everything either folded up or stashed in the appropriate cubby. It looked like she didn't expect to be here long. He moseyed around, opening drawers and inserting bugs. Hey, he wasn't taking any chances.

He drew open a cabinet and stared. Apparently she did predict she would be here long for it was filled with clothes. Set after set of robes and undergarments filled the cabinet. He carefully looked through the clothes, checking for anything suspicious.

After he was done, he went over to other areas of the room. Ah, hah datapads. Revan took one and skimmed through it.

"You do know that's rude, do you not?" Revan jumped nearly a foot in the air, heart pounding.

He turned, datapad hidden behind his back his innocent look already sliding into place. Inwardly he wondered why he didn't sense the intruder. Usually his instincts and his senses would be at their height.

Fay looked at him, her lips quirked in amusement. She had walked back from another meeting concerning Revan and had walked back to her room to change only to feel a familiar force presence.

Revan looked like a child who got caught doing something naughty and the innocent look on his face only made her giggle. It was scary how easy it was to see how childlike Revan was. She had to remind herself that the man standing before her was a killer of millions, a Sith Lord and somewhat mentally unstable. At times, when you just looked at him he looked innocent and vulnerable at other times he looked every inch the killer he was.

But that didn't stop her from helping him. It was her duty as a Jedi.

Revan didn't give any excuses, he just shrugged. He offered no lies or excuses.

Fay walked further in, pulling up a seat. "Come, sit." She pulled another for herself to sit on.

Revan raised an eyebrow. He had no clue was going on. He sat.

"Now, clear your mind. We're going to first check your shields then start working on the mind behind it."

This time Revan frowned. "Wait, you said tomorrow why now?" He didn't have time to sort his mind the way he wanted.

She gave him an even look. "I wasn't the one who was snooping in a stranger's room."

He flushed. "I usually don't get caught." He muttered under his breath.

Fay continued on as if she didn't hear. "Now, take a deep breath. One, two." She breathed out.

Fay lightly probed Revan's mind shield, her eyes focused as she examined him. When she was done, she withdrew. "Your mind shields are spotty. We'll need to work on them." She looked at him. "It looks like you have a mind bond with someone; the break is affecting how your shields are working."

Revan nodded. "What do you suggest should be done?" He deferred to her for advice; she was far more skilled in this than he was. He may be skilled but the mind skills were not one that he had mastered.

Fay took a deep breath as she considered her options. "For now, it would either to mend the break or created a new bond over the old one."

Revan listened to her, eyes unfocused as he thought back to Bastlia and his friends in the past. Would he ever be able to come back to the past? He must be here for some reason, he knows the Force assigned him a mission but he wondered what would happen to him after his duty was done. A part of him feared he would never come back and in a way he failed his friends.

"You don't have to decide right now." Fay had sensed his indecision.

He looked at her, grateful. It was strange having someone who can read him like a book and a bit creepy. He didn't like having someone who can see into his mind. Then again, it might be better to have at least one person who knew what was going around in his mind.

He looked down at his hands, Revan was at a conflict. He felt gratitude bubble up from his stomach, up to his throat and fighting its way out of his mouth. He doesn't give gratitude period. It was a rarity. To give someone gratitude means you were in a position of weakness. He despised weakness and knew where it leads.

His head was still down when he said in a very soft voice, "Thank you."

Fay may not have caught the words but she felt it. The smile on her face was wide. She stood and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. She squeezed reassuringly.

Revan looked up at her, placed his hand firmly on hers and mouthed, "Trust me." It was a lot to ask.

She did.

He drew her into his mind, moving through the tangles of his mindscape. It was his mind; he knew where the traps and all the pitfalls were. With his hand tightly clenched around hers, he guided them both. There were still spots that were black not darkened with dark side but simply memory loss.

There were still parts of him still recovering.

He led Fay to a part of his memoires before the war, before the visions. He guided her to his first memory of the force, the brilliance and the blinding light and unparalleled warmth he felt when he first drew into it. His connection to the Force was very strong and while for others the Force whispered to them, to him the Force was an unrelenting storm of voices. It was only when he was younger that he enjoyed the sheer beauty without the voices. It was only when he was older that it ran into overdrive. The feelings he shared with Fay was one filled with wonder and awe.

He could feel her shock and a bit of nostalgia. When they drew back, she stared at him her facial expression telling him exactly she understood the significance of what he showing her.

"The power of the Jedi is waning." He leaned closer to her ear, his voice dropped to a low sensual husky tone. "Easy pickings."

With those words, he stood and left. He walked as fast as he could without running. As he rounded a corner, he leaned against the wall. Why did he say that? He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. When he spoke to her, his eyes had had glowed with the infernal gold light. He let slip the dark part of himself, the part that was always lurking in his mind. Not only were his mental shields sloppy, he was losing control.

One thing was true though, the Force connection has become murky. What used to be crystal clear was spotted with black specks. Revan had a feeling it wasn't just that, there was something else more elusive, darker hidden underneath deceptively harmless specks.

Even now Revan could feel his own connection harder to perceive. He could still fight at his best but he feared what would happen if he drew on the dark side. It was a part of himself now, he would never be able to shake it off.

Revan's mind went back to his time as a Sith Lord to the strategies they would employ. He had an idea of what was happening and knew it would be hard to dislodge the influences already inflicted onto the Force.

Right now it was the calm before the storm, before all the plans were put into motion before the destruction comes. It felt like déjà vu. War was coming, a carefully crafted war. No wonder he was here. He had a feeling the last time the Republic had a full scale war was a long time ago. The Jedi will be ill prepared. Whoever is orchestrating this entire thing is a very smart and powerful person. Most likely a Sith lord, someone who is aged and in a position of power. Whoever that person is they might even have an apprentice. He had felt a flux in the Force a few days ago.

Revan walked, he mapped out the temple in his mind. There has been so many renovations and changes in the temple. Somehow he ended up before a wall where the names of the those who were missing were placed. He stared at those names. It reminded him of the names of the fallen, of those he mislead and of those who he had pushed down his path.

He walked to the room where the statues were. He stared at the statues of his friends. Even non-Jedi were there. Without them, the mission would have failed. The Force worked through them even though they may not be force sensitive.

Canderous was positioned away, his head turned. The tough Mandalorian never smiled but had a gruff frown on his face. The only time he did grin was when he was going to hurt somebody in a gruesome way. He was in the back; he had no use for prestige. Carth was all military, stiff and it seems in his Admiral attire. Mission was grinning in her cadet uniform; the imp could never sit still. Luckily for her Zalbaar, the wookie was there for here to protect her when someone big wants to rough her up. Even HK-47 was there without his blaster. T3 -M4 was also there. Revan wondered if T3-M4 survived like HK-47. The scrappy droid was a survivor.

He looked over to where the Jedi parts of his team were assembled. The statues were placed such that the non-Jedi were on one side, he was in the middle and the Jedi were on the other. Revan looked at himself, his hair cropped short. He touched his own hair, noting that it had grown a bit. Personally he looked better not bald or with a military hair cut. Even a padawan hair cut was preferable.

Jolee still looked like a crotchy old man; just a crotchy old Jedi man the only difference was Jolee had the Force and Jolee wasn't light sided he was a grey Jedi. All bets are off. Bastila was in her stiff Jedi look, the one she grew out of and the one she uses only for public appearances. Underneath the mask was a person who just needed to loosen up a bit. Juhani looked actually beaming in her knight's uniform while looking very strict all the same.

Revan frowned. Juhani reminded him of his little charge. He drew out his senses and spread it out through the temple. He felt her emotions, feeling the happiness and he smiled. He then felt HK-47's irritation and smirked. The poor homicidal droid must be spitting buckets of bolts. While Revan may ignore some of HK-47's lovable quirks, he was serious in his threats.

He felt it first, bright warm tendrils crawling into the room. Revan turned to see the boy, the one who liked racing. Anakin was still dressed in his old clothes.

"Anakin…..that's your name right?"

Anakin nodded. He walked further in the room. Revan looked at Anakin, tilting his head in puzzlement. Ah, now he understood. Anakin was one of the most powerful people he had ever met. Revan was sure Anakin didn't even know what he was doing. He was a beacon, a light.

Revan went over to Anakin, going to stand right in front of him with a bit of distance as to not look too intimating. "Are you going to be a Jedi?"

Anakin looked at him confused. "How did you know?"

Revan knelt down to his eye level. "Well, you have a very strong force presence. The Jedi will not turn away someone so powerful and in need of teaching."

"Really?" There was hope in his voice.

"Yes." Revan patted the floor, before sitting. Anakin followed, sitting on the floor. "Do you have any questions about being a Jedi?" He figured Anakin was brimming with questions. Most non-Jedi don't know anything accurate about Jedi besides that lightsabers can cut people like a knife on hot butter.

Anakin's eyes brightened and he started asking questions, firing them off one by one. They were pretty mundane questions easily answered. Those questions led to others all the way to parents.

"So Jedi don't have moms or dads?" Anakin looked sad at that.

Revan shook his head. "We do but we are not allowed to contact them." He tapped his chin in thought. He had seen nurseries. Apparently recruitment rules had changed; they were practically cradle robbing now, literally.

Anakin frowned. "So I won't be able to see my mom anymore?"

"Your mother?" Now he understood why there were so many questions towards attachment and who he could communicate to.

"Yes." He sounded defiant as if expecting Revan to condemn him for having one.

He was instead surprised by Revan's question. "Can you tell me about her?"

Anakin's eyes widened. "Serious? You're not pulling my leg?"

Revan shook his head. "Why would I lie to you?" He asked honestly. He had no reason to lie to Anakin, not yet anyways.

Anakin grinned widely and launched into tales about his mom. When he finished Revan spoke, his words measured.

"You must love her." He started, looking at Anakin calculating.

"She's my mom." Anakin said this defensively, eyes daring him to say something bad about his mother.

Revan nodded. "Yes she is." He tapped the floor with a hand. "Yours is a special case. Maybe if you petition the council and with your master's backing, you could get a visit." He held up a hand to stop whatever reaction Anakin was going to say or do. "You're about 9 or 10 in Republic Standards. Hopefully the Jedi Council is not as obstinate as it is at times." He said flippantly.

"So I can visit my mom?" His voice came out squeaky, he was holding his breath.

Revan shrugged. "I cannot promise anything but at least you know you have an option." Anything he could do to screw with the council was good for him. Besides it would be a good deed if the boy gets to see his mom, which may or may not stem any attachment problems that may arise.

He had seen situation in which Jedi had grown too attached to a curse, ideal or person it killed that Jedi. Revan just had one of his 'feelings'. Anyone as powerful as Anakin, with all the glimmers of destiny on him is going to attract a lot of unwanted attention and trouble.

"Anakin." A Jedi stood in the door way, young and familiar.

Anakin stood. "Obi-wan." He went over to the Jedi. Revan stood, dusting his clothes of any dust. He recognized the young man. Same guy who he fought with on the ship, saw in the council with the older man, the master, and now here. Cleary a message was being sent.

Obi-wan ushered Anakin away before looking back at Revan. "Thank you for looking after him." He bowed.

Revan bowed back. "So he will be a Jedi?"

Obi-wan nodded.

"Who will be his master?"

Obi-wan looked at Revan sheepish. "The council is still debating. Master Qui-Gon is also there. I bowed out early." He didn't want to be between Qui-Gon and the High Council.

Revan bowed again. "I see." He straightened. "May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan repeated the gesture before leaving with Anakin in tow.

Revan went to find Hannel and HK-47 before either get into any trouble.

KKKKKKKKKKKKK

"M'lady?" The servant bowed low.

The woman turned, dressed in rich silks and with a beautiful face looked at the servant. "Yes?"

"They are ready my lady for your ascension to the throne."

She nodded. It was rather easy to take over this small planet. All she had to do was find the opposition, position herself as a leader and then used her superior technology and skills to win.

She would then garner herself a place of power and then see how her domination of the universe would pan out. The Sith Alchemist smirked coldly, viciously. While the other Sith had died she had skipped time to an age where the Jedi would be such easy prey.

While her failed experiment, her attempt to make a sith'ari had failed she still had her research. She could make more and dominate the galaxy. It just takes patience and planning all which she had.

She will be Empress.

KKKKKKKKKKKKK

Tadah I updated. I shall continue. Whooohoooo! Sorry If I scared or made you all mad my faithful FAITHFUL reviewers. Thank you all for your inspiration.


	18. Things are moving along

The following morning, the council was in session. After the long debacle with Master Qui-Gon the council felt rather tired. After much talk, Anakin was accepted into the Jedi Order. Then there was a rather lengthy discussion on who will be his master.

If Anakin was a normal boy, there would be no problem at all. He would simply be placed into the order in a youngling clan. From there he would have to take extra classes to catch up with his age mates. Then he would be like any other Jedi hopeful waiting for a master to take him on.

However Anakin wasn't normal. Anakin may or may not be the Chosen One. This means he has to be dealt with more carefully. His master might even need to be on the council. Maybe even the Dark Lady would need to take him under her wing. Qui-Gon didn't like that at all.

He argued with the Council, wanting to train Anakin himself conveniently forgetting his own padawan. That irked the council, while they may accept his eccentrics they would not let Obi-Wan get abandoned. Qui-Gon's passion into the Chosen One prophecy was damaging his relationship with his padawan.

They were not one to pry but they do have their concerns.

Not one Jedi is more important than the other.

After much discussion and frayed tempers, it was decided that Anakin will not be given a master from the start. That made Qui-Gon rather angry, expressing said anger in very descriptive and articulate words in his displeasure. That made Mace Windu, long time friend of Qui-Gon, say in very strict tone a light warning that Qui-Gon was over stepping his bounds.

Qui-Gon paused after hearing those words. He took a step back from his passionate mood, taking a moment to gather himself. For once, Qui-Gon was shame faced. He closed his eyes and bowed deeply. He had forgotten his humility.

That light reprimand was that was needed. The meeting ended and the council took a break.

It was early morning; the sun has yet to break over the horizon. Light streamed in the sterile room illuminating all who were within. It was a quiet morning; even the usually loud air traffic was muffled. The council walked in, taking their seats with an extra member.

Then the meeting actually began. The council has been known to assemble before their time slot is actually scheduled to be started. Sometimes they rarely are late but it happens. The Jedi are not infallible after all. They make mistakes, they were not all powerful. They had their vices, made mistakes. Some people seem to forget this. Failings occur because some Jedi forget they make mistakes, they forget their own mortality.

The Jedi High Council looked at each other silently, talking mind to mind. At times it would be more comfortable to speak mind to mind than out loud. Besides the object of their discussion was standing in the middle, looking very unimpressive. He arrived late.

He was rumpled, clothes all wrinkled up and he was yawning. Apparently he was either up all night or had little sleep. Revan had bed hair, one side all fluffed up the other pressed against his head. Some would say he looked scruffy, adorable even. Others wouldn't. It is all in taste.

Fay, so far not offering any words, was preoccupied with other thoughts. She held her own counsel but also listened to others when they offered their advice. Of the high council, she had conferred with Yoda mostly during her time in the temple. She would engage in small talk with other Jedi but they were polite enough not to push the subject.

The silent discussion ended. A decision was made. Master Windu sent Fay the decision. She agreed. Mace Windu steeped his fingers, looking at Revan intently. "The High Council has decided what to do you within the Order."

Revan blinked at him, not really paying attention. He was still half asleep.

Mace Windu narrowed his eyes, the intensity of his eyes nearly making the half tired man take a step back. Oddly enough, the dark skinned Jedi reminded Revan of Vrook and not in a good way either.

"You will be supervised by Jedi Master Fay." That got his attention. Revan turned his head so fast to look at Fay, he nearly got whiplash. He did not want her to be around him all the time. Once was enough for a day, not all the time. He opened his mouth to voice his distress. One look from Windu was all it took for him to close his mouth.

Mace Windu continued. "You will not be going on any missions as of yet. You may have free reign of the temple but you cannot go near the hanger. Any visits to the city will have to be approved." He tapped the chair arm as he spoke. "There is the option of you being a teacher but that has yet to be detailed. Your charge has been placed into a youngling clan an-"

Revan interrupted, fury rising. "What?" His one word cut the air, a visible anger on his face. Hannel was his charge; the Jedi had no right to interfere with what was his.

"It was my idea." Fay said calmly, unconcerned.

"You went over my authority?" His voice was a long drawn hiss, lips drawn back to bear his teeth, strong teeth too.

"What authority?" She asked in her sweet voice, a fake sweet voice that just dripped in sarcasm. This voice was a far cry from her usual mild tone.

Revan's eye twitched. He never knew she could be so crafty. At that moment he realized that was Bastila and she was Revan, he was on the receiving end of a sarcastic wit. Now that wasn't fair. He was no Bastila, heck no. This called for vengeance. He was going to pester her until she grows so irritated she would ignore him.

"She will be safer here and she needs training." She didn't need to explain her reasoning but she did anyways. It was out of respect. "She is strong in the Force and while she is older than most younglings, she has a good mind."

It did little to soothe his hurt pride but he did not raise anymore objections.

"In return for your cooperation, we will help in returning you in your own time and if that is impossible make a place for you in the Order." Those words made Revan look at Windu with a questioning expression. "It would be safer if you were to reinstate your position in the Order."

"Aren't you afraid I'll kill everyone in the temple?" Revan asked his lips almost set into a sneer. He knew that the Jedi wanted to keep an eye on him using Fay. "All I have to do is kill you lot, which shouldn't take too much time. Then I can take my time killing the children."

There was a collective mood shift at Revan's causal words.

"Your point, known it is." Yoda looked at Revan, his wide eyes focused at the younger Jedi. "This decision, made lightly it was not. Trust both ways it goes. Believe we do that kill younglings you will not. Empty your threats are."

My threats are not empty, thought Revan as dark thoughts rose in his mind.

"Understand this Lord Revan, times has changed. It is as our duty as Jedi to look after a fellow Jedi. This is all done with your best interests in mind." Mace Windu, leaned back into his chair.

Being around Revan was irritating his senses; his connection to the dark side was stronger than other Jedi due to his mastery of vaapad. While Revan was strong in the light, he was also strong in the dark and Windu could sense the darkness in Revan as dark tendrils. He could also see shatterpoints and while there was no shatterpoint on Revan, Windu had a feeling Revan would play an important part in the near future he just didn't know what. They needed to keep an eye on Revan to make sure he doesn't turn. There was no doubt that, even though he was a stranger, Revan would be a formidable opponent.

Revan closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then opened his eyes. "Fine."

There was slight surprise at his acceptance but nothing was made of it. "Dismissed you are Lord Revan." Yoda inclined his head; bowing in his seat would be physically difficult.

Revan bowed to the council, not exactly respectful for a full right angle. It was more of a slight incline of his upper body, more of a jerk really before he turned and walked out of the council room.

He was walking down the hallway before he noticed that Master Fay had followed him out. Revan turned to look at her, one eyebrow raised. "Already starting your duties?" He asked dryly.

She walked up to him, facing him. "Yes." Fay didn't tell Revan that things were interesting when around him. Or that she requested to be given this duty. Another reason she followed Revan was the urgings the Force gave her. She knew it told her to follow him.

Revan turned around and started towards the lifts. To his irritation, Fay followed. The lift went down to the ground level. He walked out and started to walk out of the temple towards the city. To Fay's curiosity, HK-47 appeared and met up with his master. It looked planned.

"Master there is a Jedi meatbag following you. Shall I blast her?" HK-47 could not hold his silence over the newest member of the group.

"No." Revan's curt reply shut the droids voice processor.

They walked even more silently as the duo dark aura chased away any Jedi. Some took double looks at Fay who walked with them while others skittered away.

As they neared the columns, Revan whirled marching right up to Fay's face angry, hands clenching as if they were around her neck strangling her. They were almost nose to nose.

"Do you know that pleasant aura you emit is irritating me?" He asked quickly, his voice a hair above a whisper. As he took a deep breath ready to rant, he paused. This was the first time he actually looked at her.

She was beautiful, stunning, surpassing all he had seen. She had no blemish or facial scar, only curious markings. He realized that she was approximately the same height as he was; their eyes were at an equal level. He wasn't used to tall females.

She wore distinctive robes and no lightsaber. For a brief breath Revan wondered how she survived for so long but recalled she was skilled in the Force. She would need no lightsaber if she could disable a person with her mind. Revan was used to the familiar weight at his hip and without a lightsaber he would feel very naked. He wondered if he could kill her in a fight.

She looked younger than he did. She would not age. Her species he heard about, read about. She must be centuries old, no wonder her counsel was sought and weighed heavier than others. She was a master at the very least, perhaps more.

She had pale skin, and it looked vulnerable but hummed with an energy that only the very sensitive could detect. He knew this because he could feel it radiating out from her sending out waves of passivity. It was that thing, that passiveness that irked him. He didn't like his feelings or mind being messed with.

Her form was covered by her robes, letting his mind wonder on how shapely she is. Bastila had a form fitting body suit which left nothing to the imagination. Without him noticing it, his hand came up to touch her face.

His hands were ungloved, his sense of touch telling him that her skin was soft. His thumb brushed the tattoo or birthmark on her face, the raised skin sending shivers up and down his body. His hand, combed back her hair revealing long delicate pointy ears. The touches, told him that she had a stronger connection to the Force than he did and he didn't care. Here was one person who could match and possibly surpass him in control and power and he was enraptured by her beauty.

Her soft cough brought him back to reality and he hastily withdrew.

Revan, horrified at his lapse, turned quickly and started walking towards the entrance of the temple. He felt his face was hot, no doubt he was blushing. At least now he knew who she was, a powerful ally and a dangerous foe. And pretty to boot. Succubus...that's what she is a succubus he told himself fiercely, repetitively.

Revan tried to banish those thoughts from his mind as they continued walking. He acted like a fool. He had all but dismissed his thoughts when his assassin droids spoke up.

"Master this meatbag may be a better match for your lightsaber, she will turn you on." How the droid learned innuendo Revan would never know. Revan coughed, images flooding his mind before shaking his head several times to rid himself of said images. The droid continued. "You have always complied about it not being hard; this Jedi seems a more worthy meatbag."

The droid was referring to Bastila and her fighting abilities not her...sexual performance. One of these days, he was going to reprogram that droid. Revan turned his head, noted Fay's smile hidden behind her hand and pouted. Seriously, he was one the Bastila end of a conversation and that feeling sucked. Revan stomped down the steps, the other Jedi giving him a wide berth.

Fay followed silently, a tiny smile on her face. While she missed her nomadic lifestyle, she would follow the will of the Force and there were benefits. She had a small flush from when Revan was staring at her intently and when he touched her face she felt her heart flutter. She shouldn't be reacting like this, as a Jedi Master she had mastered her own body and her mind. She was trained for everything and seen much. Then again, Revan was an anomaly and hard to be prepared against. He is not linear, his behavior jumps around due to his mental imbalance.

Of the trio only HK-47 was pleased. Wherever his master goes, bodies follow. HK-47 missed his master sorely so. Killing meatbags was not as fun as killing meatbags for his master or with his master.

They arrived in a bank. Many questions popped up in Fay's mind but she waited for Revan to reveal his reasoning. Jedi has their funding through the Republic. They had no need for extra money. Back in Revan's day, things were different so that would explain his actions.

They stood in line, a curious trio a droid, and two robed adults. But they did not stand out amongst the aliens.

"Put your hands, paws, tentacles or whatever serves as appendages up!" A man shouted bursting in through the front door. In his hand was a high powered blaster. Other men followed armed similarly. "If you don't move, you won't get shot."

Fay narrowed her eyes; she had felt their coming and was already planning a way to end this confrontation peacefully. While Fay was thinking peaceful thoughts, Revan was thinking about breaking some bones. The dark glow in HK-47's eyes matched his master's mood.

"Hey...get on the..." One of the men went over to them, the only three people not cowering only to stare at their robes. "You're...you're Jedi?" A flicker of fear appeared in his eyes.

Fay did not like the cruel smirk that adorned Revan's face. No, she didn't.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Tadah!!...Another chapter. I hope you guys like it.


	19. a fight, finally

The man shouted. "JEDI!" He drew up his blaster, foolishly, thinking he could shoot them before they got him. Revan took one step forward, kicking the blaster away with one foot, jumping up from his other foot, twisting fully in the air before kicking the man in the jaw with his other foot. A loud crack resounded followed by a thud.

All this happened barely in a second, as the man went flying, blood and saliva splattering onto the floor. He met the ground with his head, his brain jarred. While his head crashed onto the ground, the rest of his body flailed uncontrollable before following the head onto the ground. He didn't get up again. With one kick, Revan broke the man's jaw, and the rough crash onto the ground didn't help much.

The other men turned around just in time to see their comrade crash onto the ground in a heap. That was all they saw before a dark brown whirlwind crashed into them. They panicked. The job was supposed to be easy, in and out. One man was near the counter, the other three were clustered together ten feet away. They were trying to terrorize the boss of the bank to open the high security safe. They weren't getting anything.

It was safe to say they were amateurs.

Revan took two big strides before leaping in the air both feet out in front of him. He landed on one man, both booted feet slamming into the man's chest making loud cracking sounds. Using the man's broken chest as a springboard, he flipped backwards landing on the ground on the balls of his feet. The force from both contacts flung the man into the wall in a pained heap.

As Revan attacked the man near the counter, the other three recovered their wit and pointed their blasters at Revan.

The other three men finger's pulled the trigger at the same moment. They managed a few shots, three actually, before two men got a boot each in the face stopping them from firing. Those two men went flying, slamming into the wall. The leader could only watch as his men were disabled. In their haste to fire, they couldn't aim properly or predict where he was going to land. Revan's feet barely touched the ground before he went after the remaining men in the room.

With both feet planted firmly in the two men faces, he used his hands as his feet. Then with his body balanced and supported by his hands, he grabbed the leader's head with his feet. With a quick jerk, he tossed the man across the room. Revan flipped back onto his feet.

This violent and very hand on form of attack was something that Revan learned while in the war. He had learned early, he was lucky he only broke an arm, that there are people who can fight on an equal level with the Jedi. Only knowing the lightsaber arts is a disadvantage. In thirst and quest for knowledge he made sure he knew other forms of fighting. He also learned how to lock pick from a few disreputable people, good people but they had a long list of criminal activities. Those skills had saved his life many times.

All opponents were on the floor and some unconscious, none dead he was losing his touch. All of this was done in seconds; the other people in the bank only saw a blur take down the robbers. A few clapped, others were just plain shocked.

"Hey boss…" Another man walked in, a conspirator. He wore a bank uniform. Seeing his fellow conspirators on the floor and the Jedi standing above them he reacted by throwing a frag grenade.

In the time it took a person to blink, Revan had palmed one of his lightsabers, and threw it activating it as it went; a blur of cyan sliced the grenade, deactivating it. The lightsaber continued in its path right at the grenade thrower.

_Don't kill him_

The hilt of the lightsaber smacked onto the man's nose, breaking it. He clutched his nose, as blood dripped out of it. But the broken nose didn't stop him from throwing another grenade, plasma this time.

Instead of throwing his other lightsaber, Revan instead let it come right at him. It detonated half a foot away from his person. A column of fire flared out, some of it scorching the floor some of it engulfed him. Revan was unconcerned; he had projected a shield protecting him from the intense heat. He also worked on sucking the heat out of the explosion, redirecting it into nearby energy convertors making some explode from overload. What did hit him was a warm summer breeze. A stray heat flash singed a bit of his hair and robe.

Revan did have to adjust his position, so that he won't be blown off his feet by the explosion. While he managed to redirect the majority of the heat and energy, there was still enough power left to buffet his robes.

The remaining robber stared at the fire before laughing. He defeated a Jedi while everyone else lost. Jedi killers get more money and fame. His laugh died in his throat as the Jedi stepped out, the flames dying.

The Jedi looked scary, and there was a promise of pain in those cold eyes. The robber gulped, taking a step back in fear. A metallic clink near his feet reminded him about the lightsaber. Hey, maybe he could use it. After all it would be like swinging a light stick around.

He bent down quickly, sweeping his hand to grab the lightsaber hilt only to realize it was gone. When he stood up, right in front of his face was a slowly rotating hilt. At this moment he wanted to be somewhere else, anywhere but here.

"Guess which part of the hilt is pointing at your face?" Revan's voice was malicious, and taunting.

The Jedi flicked his hand, the robber screamed, instinctively ducking. A hot flash of heat passed over his head. He risked a look up, emitting a pained whine after seeing the cyan blade over his head. He peed himself.

The hot blade disengaged coming back to his owner's hand. Revan hooked his lighsaber on his belt. He went over to the teller, did his business and then walked out. It was Jedi business; most people get confused and don't ask questions. Public Relations were usually handled by a select group of Jedi. Master Fay left behind a contact card for the police.

They were a few block away before Revan spoke. "Don't intrude in my mind when I'm busy." His voice was tense, sharp and cold.

"You were going to kill him."

"Maybe…maybe not we'll never know now will we?" Revan whirled about, anger flashing in his eyes. "Don't try to manipulate me. Better people than you had tried and I killed most of them."

Not only was he angry at her, he was disgusted within himself that he couldn't even protect his mind from her. At times, he forgets his skills are not all encompassing.

Some trash nearby was smashed into a smaller, compact shape with a loud screech as Revan's anger struck violently without direction. Fay could feel a pressure pushing down on her, while she may have a stronger connection to the Force Revan was better in the arts of killing. Sometimes she forgets she was in the presence of a cold blooded killer.

She didn't dare try to calm him down; it would just make him even angrier. She just stared into his eyes, calm and collected. She would guide him, be his strong pillar. She knew what the Force wanted her to do, to ground Revan firmly.

"Master, let me blast her. Please?" The droid was used to his master's temper and wanted in on the blood shed. "Assurance: All it would take is one shot and she will be an annoyance no longer."

Revan took a few slow breaths, each one longer and deeper than the others before he calmed down. He shook his head before starting to walk again. Fay also took a few stabilizing breaths before following. For a second she felt dismay and a tiny bit of fear that she would die. The droid was unpredictable and might even act against the masters words. She would not press him; she would wait and let things reveal themselves.

"I don't like being manipulated." Revan started, trying to get his words out without stopping. He knew if he stopped, he won't ever begin again. "They said it was for my own good. Maybe...maybe it was but they didn't have that right."

He was such a hypocrite. He himself did the same thing the Jedi Council did but so much more violently. As a leader in a war, he manipulated weighed people's lives and decided what planets were worth saving and what weren't. All the people he killed and all the people who died because of his actions still haunted him.

He had his buried for them and for himself as well. He hated what he was before and how his two conflicting personalities wreaked havoc in his mind. There was so much bile in his soul and so much poisonous anger.

Revan suddenly felt tired, so empty. "I just…and now with my bond with Bastlia severed…" Revan shook his head several times. He looked up at Fay, eyes glistening. "I feel so twisted up; sometimes I just want to kill everyone around me."

Revan had repressed so much emotion; things have become quite chaotic in his head. Two sets of memories, of feelings. They hadn't quite meshed yet. One part of him was perfectly fine bowing to the Council's wishes; the other was dismissive and angry. For now, his post memory self was dominant.

He knew that if he tried he could kill all the Jedi in the temple with the exception of Fay and maybe Yoda. It scared him how bloodthirsty he felt. He needed Bastila, he needed her and she wasn't here.

Two hands rested on his shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. "You're a great force user Revan. Not only that but I have great confidence in you as a good person."

He placed his hand on her extended arm. He patted her arm gently before straightening. She withdrew her hands, a light smile on her face. He seemed happier and a bit more stable. "Let's go back to the temple; I have a lesson to plan and Jedi to teach." Now that will be fun. He was going to run them through the paces.

He started off towards the Temple. HK-47 followed behind his master, with Fay at the end. The droid was giving Fay ugly looks, if the droid could have an ugly look, fingering his blaster and at times the blaster was pointed at her.

When they returned, Revan threw himself into his work. His first lesson had a small group attending, the Jedi Council themselves. It had been decided that only Masters and Knights attend. The skills Revan knew were too advanced for the padawans. Also, they wanted to see how Revan is as a teacher.

It was a rather interesting story behind the attendance. Yoda wanted to go; he felt Revan had much to teach. He then convinced the others. It wasn't that hard, Yoda's words were held in high regard.

Revan started his lesson with basic force attacks, neutral ones. He explained the principal behind it and showing examples with objects in the room and even with HK-47.

Many of the rudimentary force skills the Jedi knew how to use but the advanced ones, like Force stun was not known. The Jedi Masters were quick to pick up these new skills and were grateful to learn them.

Then there was a duel between Revan and Yoda, not a fight really but Yoda decided to actively participate in Revan's demonstration. Revan had sat down, slipping into meditation and as he meditated he rose a few inches of the ground. A few objects around the room lifted up as well. Yoda, whether out of curiosity or something who knows what occurs in that green head of is, followed Revan's lead and slipped into mediation.

As Yoda followed Revan's example, he discovered that the Force was much easier to connect to with Revan open the connection. He mentally poked Mace to mediate as well. Mace ignored him. Yoda poked Mace several times before Mace, thinking bloody murder, caved in and mediated.

The rest of the council followed after Mace. It was one of their more refreshing mediations. When they were done, Revan the last one to finish several loud thuds resounded as the objects that were lifted fell to the ground.

When the lesson ended, many of the Jedi expressed interest in attending the next lesson. They held respect for Revan in their eyes and a deep regard, in some they were reevaluating Revan. The only sad person was the droid. Anyone would be sad if they were used as target practice by their own master.

KKKKKKKK

Palpatine was doing some work when his secretary announced a queen from a planet wished to see him. He knew that there was revolution and this new queen was able to unite the people together.

From his reports, she was said to be beautiful. Trouble in other words. Many queens lacked scruples and were ruthless in politics. He, however, was beyond them all.

The door chimed. "Come in." He didn't look up.

Foot steps announced the people walking in, the queen and her servants. He did look up when he felt the Force twitch. He saw the women, saw her beauty and saw through it. She was good he had to admit, and most likely she saw through his mask.

"My lady." He stood, reaching out with a hand.

She clasped it, he drew it up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. This close to her, he saw her cold eyes. He smiled at her with his eyes, and allowed her a peak into his soul. She flinched, a small twitch.

He drew back letting go of her hand. She looked at him searchingly, puzzled. Her servants went to handle a misplaced schedule. Now that they were alone, they didn't need to hide who they were.

"I never knew there was a Sith Lady here." Sidious began, looking at her calculating. She would be an obstacle to his plans unless he could dominate her and use her.

She graced him with a flat smile. "While I hold the tile I am more of a scientist." She said, inspecting her nails. "The politics are far too stressing to involve myself in."

She knew all about the Rule of Two after some research and knew the current Sith Lord would be difficult to get around. But she had her ways. She had survived in a universe full of Sith Lords she could survive in a universe with only one quite easily.

"I see." Sidious stared down at her. He then handed her a set of numbers. "If you wish to talk I am open for a conversation. I am sure we will have much to talk about."

She accepted. "I am sure we will be seeing each other more often."

Those rather neutral words set the tone of the meeting. Now with the other in the picture, plans would require more work. With the footsteps of the servants returning, the two Sith placed their masks back on. The servants returned, the political meanderings continued.

When it was over, Palpatine went to his hidey hole, placed his cloak on and activated his communication device.

"Darth Tyranus…" He hissed, his voice low and throaty. "There has been a change of plans."

KKKKKKKKKKK

And there…I will put more fighting, like an actual duel. And then a time skip to the Clone wars time. I will also have more Jedi in the story.


	20. Zeison Sha

There is a good reason why Jedi have lightsabers. That reason is that trouble comes looking for Jedi and sometimes Jedi come looking for trouble. Some Jedi were one or the other, most were both. It is quite easy to decide what type of Jedi Revan is.

The lightsaber could be used to defend or attack. It was one of the most prominent symbols of the Jedi Order. The lightsaber is a marvel of technology and its blueprints are guarded fiercely. The lightsaber was an extension of the Jedi, a part of who they are. Like the Force, it is their partner.

Early the next morning, Revan repaired his lightsaber. In fact he redesigned the pair, inside and out. He took them apart, centered himself and started building. It was quiet, no one was around. With his mind focused like a laser, he was able to banish any outside thoughts. It was a relief; with one lightsaber broken he also felt a part of him was broken. His lightsaber was an extension of himself, his friend.

His hands moved, fingers expertly working on the two hilts. Time flew.

When he finished, Revan stood up, working out the kinks in his body. With each flex, a loud crack sound was heard as his joints bent after much disuse. He looked at the two hilts on the table before picking them up. The metal shined in the lift, without scratches or dings. It was a glossy metallic blue with black horizontal lines. There was also a rubber strip, along with ridges to improve grip. This hilt had a tassel on the end, an accessory that was unnecessary but Revan didn't care. Compared with this hilt, the other was plainer.

If he were to be philosophical, he would ponder that the hilts were a reflection of his soul and his duo set of memories. One the more decorated and the other a pale imitation of the mind that is the product Jedi reprogramming. Or it could be the other way around, since parts of his memories were not there. Nothing is set in stone, change always occur.

After the lesson last afternoon, he went dumpster diving. He looked for metal scraps, and after much searching he managed to find some objects that held his interest. Since it was the temple trash, he didn't need a guardian. After he was done, he took a long and cleansing shower. He liked being hygienic.

He was rather lucky that he got such quality materials. Revan found materials, using another being's trash. He could find the glimmering treasure and meld it, bend it to his will. It was just like him, born from the ashes sculpted into something anew.

Revan turned both lightsabers on, twirling them. A bronze with yellow core flared to life, simultaneously a cyan blade with a silvery glow ignited as well. With the tiny twirl, he flipped them around for a few turns before turning them both off.

The only remaining problem was the robes. Revan didn't like the brown and white robes, he figured they were traditional. The design hasn't changed much through time. Revan also knew that unless the clothes were destroyed beyond repair, you wear them unless you outgrew them. Revan knew he wasn't going to grow anymore.

He already figured out a way around that. One, buy some nice leather clothes, with pockets. Two, give the temple back their robes. Three, maybe scare some Jedi by wearing all black. Okay, maybe not the third but the other two definitely.

Revan hooked his lightsabers back onto his belt, turning the light off with a flick of his hand. He exited the room, only encountering a few robbed Jedi in the hallways before returning to his room.

Later in the afternoon, the door chimed.

Revan stuck his head out from under the covers before sticking it back in. It was Fay behind the door. He could feel all the fuzzy feelings that she imitated. Revan did not want to open the door and let her in. He had a feeling she was going to be the bearer of news from the council. He was not their obedient kath hound. He was only doing what they say so far because it suited him.

The door chimed again.

"Ding."

Five minutes later.

"Ding."

Revan groaned under his breath, he rolled out of bed and walked to the door. The door slid open revealing the ever calm Master Fay. A flash of joy flashed in Revan's mind when he saw a slight twitch on Fay's face. The reason was simply this her eyes had went from his face, down to his chest to his legs and up back at his chest for second before her eyes focused on the wall behind him.

"The council wants us to go on a mission. Meet me in the hanger." She paused. "You can't take the droid."

Revan snorted in his head, his intuition was never wrong. "I'll get dressed. See you in five minutes."

The door closed.

Five minutes later, Revan was fully clothed and armed. He ordered HK-47 to do a few errands for him discreetly of course. The homicidal droid was all too eager to do it.

After everything was prepared, Revan went down to the hanger where a ship was waiting for them all prepped and ready. It was a Jedi starfighter, with room for two people.

Silently, Revan and Fay got into the ship. Equally silent they flew off into space and then into hyperspace. After they were in hyperspace, Revan spoke. "Why are we on a mission so soon?"

"The Force sent me a vision." Fay's soft but strong voice resounded in the enclosed space. "I would've gone by myself but it included you as well." There was a rustling sound.

"Does the council know?"

"No." Fay didn't sound worried. "I left Master Yoda a message. I foresee that this small detour will only take a few days to accomplish."

I highly doubt that thought Revan, relaxing as much as he could in the chair. "I see." He said neutrally.

They didn't speak anymore after that. They exited hyperspace over a commerce world. "Here we are." Fay said without much ado. Revan wasn't exactly impressed. He was dragged out of bed for this?

Once they were docked they went to the market area. "Please wait here." Fay ordered to Revan.

Revan shrugged. Master Fay was a big girl; she could take care of herself. He had his eyes on some new clothes. When she left to do her business, he went shopping. With the credits he had, Revan was able to buy himself some new clothes that suited his tastes. He sent the rest back to the temple with a note.

Now he was wearing a black muscle shirt with a dark blue tunic. He replaced his trousers with black trousers with heavy duty pockets. He kept his boots, Jedi boots were very durable and the ones he had now fit. He found a belt that could hold his lightsaber and placed the rest of his gear in his numerous pockets. He wore a black leather jacket on top of it all. He kept his cloak though left behind in the starship.

When he went to the changing room, he passed by an interesting piece of clothing. Before he did change his clothes, he pondered the pros and cons. After a bit of thought, he decided that the pros overweighed the cons. He bought it.

All of these new clothes didn't cost any money at all. He had credits to spare. Revan also bought some gloves. A good pair of heavy duty gloves could save a person from some pain. After Revan finished dressing, he examined himself and decided he looked appropriate. He couldn't find any armor that he liked or any armor that wouldn't negate some of his force powers. He wondered if his Sith robes survived. Probably not.

When Fay returned, she didn't look as if any trouble befallen her. She looked unshakable.

"Has your business concluded?" Revan asked politely from his the chair he was sitting on.

She spared a glance at him before nodding. Fay didn't say anything about his new clothes. "Let us leave." She went back to the hanger.

Revan followed; quite relieved that Fay's mission was done. He was getting bored and he couldn't wait to play his prank. As they walked, he noticed a commotion dozens of yards away. He could hear someone yelling about a Jedi bitch.

Fay's pace quickened.

Revan took longer strides to catch with her. "Did you make someone angry?" He asked mildly, grinning.

"It was a difference in opinion." Was all she said.

"Un huh."

They arrived at their ship and flew into space. Revan looked down, seeing a torch wielding mob dashing towards the hanger. "Do you always leave angry mobs behind you during your mission?"

"No." Came the curt reply.

Revan chuckled, shaking his head.

"Once." Fay sounded dismayed. "Or twice but…" She sounded unsure. "It had never ended up like this."

Revan didn't respond. Something went wrong on the planet. He didn't have misgivings on the planet but now that they were in space, he was.

As the ship was in hyperspace traveling back to the Temple, it shuddered violently. They dropped out of hyperspace, spinning as their craft was practically spat out.

"Let me take control." Revan asked, as the ship spun the internal inertia dampeners working in overdrive. Fay transferred flight control to Revan. "What did we hit?"

"I don't know." Fay consulted the computers. "We lost Navigation, communications, autopilot and hyperspace." She looked out of the windows. "There is a planet down ahead."

Revan was already adjusting their flight vectors, pointing them towards the planet. They hit the planets atmosphere; the metal on the ship grew hot and turned red. They were going in too fast. No words passed as Fay slipped into a meditative state to assist Revan by helping him slow the ship down.

With the combined effort, the ship crashed onto the desert with a loud thud before flipping over several times. They stopped barely an inch away from the edge of a cliff.

"We should get out." Revan said calmly, breathing in deeply. He pushed the canopy, moving it so they could get out. They were going to need to repair the ship before they could even think of launching it back into space.

He jumped out as did Fay. As it turns out, they got out just in time. Their ship slid over the cliff and fell. Hurriedly, Revan went over to the edge. A wrecked ship was harder to fix than a broken one. With one hand out before him, he focused on that ship. To him the ship was not a huge cumbersome metallic creation but a small object, lighter than lightsaber and just as easy to grab.

The ship stopped its decent and started to rise in the air.

"May I?"

Revan nodded, mentally showing her what he had done and releasing his control over the ship. Fay pulled the ship up, easing it lightly on the ground before them. She checked the ship, looking for the damage and any other signs of tampering. As a well traveled Jedi, she knew her way around a ship.

As she was doing this, Revan was scanning the planet for life signs. He found them. He could feel force signatures, many. It was like a colony. Revan started planning for any contingency. This planet could be host to Jedi hunters and considering his luck he could be right. Precaution is needed.

The planet was hot and dry. Revan adjusted his clothes; maybe he shouldn't have changed to leather. Then again, he was wearing less so he would be better off than Fay. Of the two, he was the only one with a lightsaber and the only one who needed to disguise it. Once, on a jaunt to Korriban his fellow Jedi hidden her lightsaber between her breasts.

"It will take more than a week to fix communications. Our supplies will only last for a few days." Fay informed Revan as she pulled the packs out. "Hopefully the inhabitants of the planet will be able to assist."

She too felt their force signatures and noted it.

Revan took a pack, shouldering it. "Do you think they are hostile to the Jedi?"

"This planet is desolate, it is harsh and I feel due to this our reception will be something unexpected." Fay took her pack. "This day is full of surprise; I expect we will discover something new."

"I trust your judgment in this situation." Revan drew his cloak on, shading his face from the sun. "Our cover will be simply two merchants." He placed his twin lightsabers into his pack. "They might not be courteous to Jedi."

Fay adjusted her cloak. "Our starship is also an outdated model, it might be reasonable that merchants can buy them as a novelty item."

"And the files are all encrypted." Revan flashed a grin at her. "Besides they might be lower life forms anyways."

Fay shook her head. "Or they might not."

Revan spotted a cluster of rocks. "We should find some shelter. Our loud reentry should attract some curious inhabitants." He started towards them as a slow pace, each long stride taking great bounds.

Fay easily matched his pace. Together they walked in silence.

As they walked, there was a flicker in the Force announcing the approach of four force sensitive humanoids. Revan and Fay did not react having schooled themselves to take things as they come and not to show their hand to others.

The four sensitive people approached them, two in the front and two from behind.

They wore armor and one seemed to be the leader. That person's armor was different and she had the air of a leader. Her presence was stronger than the other three. Revan stepped forward, one hand waving. Revan slipped into a goofy personality, good natured smile on his face. He pulled his hood down, showing his beaming face.

"Excuse me." He began using common, the trade language of the Republic. Who knows he might be lucky. "Umm…our ship is damaged and we need assistance."

"I am Kel'lac Talm." The leader's posture was still in alert mode, her force presence tense.

Revan grinned at her, showing his teeth. "My name is Revan and this is Fay." Fay nodded her hooded head. "We require assistance. Our ship cannot fly and the coms are down."

Kel'lac Talm nodded her head. "The Zeison Sha can assist you." She motioned to her fellow warriors, yes warriors. He had no clue who they were.

"Thank you." Fay spoke; her voice her voice strong. "Thank you for your hospitality."

Revan stepped back to her, placing his hand on her hand. He squeezed. "And here you were saying that there are no good people left in the galaxy."

He beamed as she scowled at him. "Well dear." Her tone became slightly edgy. "The last time we trusted people our cargo got stolen."

Kel'lac spoke. "Do not worry. The Zeison Sha do not condone such thievery. We help those who are in need."

"May I ask what planet we are on?" Fay inquired as she stepped a bit closer, but still near Revan.

"Yanibar." Fay started, surprised.

Kel'lac started walking. "Our camp is a few miles away. It will take some walking. Please be patient."

As they started walking, Revan nudged Fay with a barely perceivable force poke. They had separated hands, now walking with hands on the strap of their backpacks. She shot him a look, her brown eyes narrowed.

_I have a bad feeling about this._

KKKKKKKKKKKKK

Tadahhh…another one. Ask questions if have questions.


End file.
